E eles viveram felizes para sempre
by May Malfoy
Summary: Tudo que acontece com Draco e Gina depois do final de "Quase sem Querer". Contem: casamentos, bebes, coisas meigas (e cafonas) de todos tipos e tamanhos! '
1. Namoro por correspondência

**DISCLAIMER: **O Harry Potter e o dinheiro são da JK e da Warner. Mas se eles quiserem me ceder o Draco eu não ligo...

**Nota da autora:** Uff! Depois de MIL ANOS eu finalmente consegui postar E eles... aqui no fanfiction.net! Gente, desculpem a demora, é que esse site simplesmente me ODEIA!

Bem, a fic é a continuação (curtinha!) de Quase sem Querer e eu espero que vocês curtam. Na verdade, muita gente já leu no 3 Vassouras, mas eu ainda aceito reviews. ^^ Eu sempre aceitos reviews... Ui, ui...

Aproveito pra agradecer todas as pessoas que já me escreveram dando sugestões, fazendo criticas e elogios. Vocês ajudaram muito, mesmo sem saber. ^^ Agradeço também a minha beta Amanda que me manda listas super úteis. Hehehehe.... E ao meu pai, minha mãe e o M. Manson. Hahahahha...

Tá agora a fic... 

Boa leitura!

***

1 – Namoro por correspondência.

         Para a família Weasley aquele verão foi muito atribulado. A caçula da família, por exemplo, chegou de Hogwarts apagada, triste, abatida despertando os cuidados de todos. Nem mesmo os preparativos para o casamento do irmão puderam anima-la, embora tivessem feito com que ela sorrisse umas poucas vezes. Molly tinha decidido ter uma conversa séria com a  "sua menina", para descobrir qual era o problema, mas não foi necessário... Gina acordou, um dia depois do casamento de Gui, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Ninguém teve tempo de perguntar a ela o motivo da mudança de humor... 

Quando a trupe dos Weasley seguiu para o quarto onde Harry dormia eles constataram assustados que ele não estava mais lá. "Ele foi raptado", concluiu acertadamente Rony. Ele foi encontrado naquela mesma tarde, em Godric´s Hollow, ferido, confuso e atordoado, mas com uma certeza: Voldemort estava morto. Nenhum corpo foi achado, apenas uma marca escura no chão, a varinha quebrada pela pressão da mão e um cheiro que indicava que nada vivo poderia estar ali. Para Harry aquele era o fim de um tormento de anos, para o Ministério da Magia era o começo do caos. A maioria dos Comensais havia morrido, mas alguns tinham conseguido fugir e todos os esforços estavam concentrados em captura-los. 

         Apesar disso, só o que ocupava Gina agora era esperar que Draco mandasse notícias. E ele estava demorando demais, e ela começava a ficar em pânico. Ela sabia que não era seguro lá fora, com Comensais fugitivos e aurores com ordens de atacar primeiro e perguntar depois. Ambos eram uma ameaça para o rapaz. Mas, na manhã que iria para Hogwarts, quando ela sentou-se na mesa para tomar café da manhã (só ela e sua mãe, já que nenhum dos irmãos estava em casa e Arthur estava de plantão no Ministério) uma ave branca, parecida com uma pomba, trouxe uma carta. Gina correu para ler...

         "Virgínia," 

         Ela sentiu o coração disparar. A letra... Ah! A letra era dele, sem dúvidas!

         - Quem mandou essa carta? – perguntou a mãe, intrigada pela ave não ser a habitual coruja.

         - Er...A Lenina! – ela exclamou o primeiro nome que lhe veio a mente.

         - Mas da onde ela tirou esse passarinho? – ela perguntou displicente, oferecendo água para a ave.

         "Boa pergunta!", Gina passou os olhos pela carta procurando algo que respondesse aquela pergunta.

         - É que ela está passando as férias em... – ela leu o cabeçalho da carta – Marselha?! É...er...Marselha, na França (!!!), é lá que a Leny está...estava! – ela disse lembrando que hoje mesmo elas estariam juntas no Expresso de Hogwarts.

         Molly achou estranho mas não perguntou mais nada, até porque não havia mais tempo, tinham que sair imediatamente. Gina guardou a carta no bolso da calça, apanhou sou malão e, junto com sua mãe, viajou via flú.

***

         No trem, Gina teve que controlar a curiosidade, só pôde ler a carta duas horas depois do início da viagem. Dividia uma cabine com Colin e Lenina, o que impedia qualquer tipo de privacidade. Mas eles dormiram logo, eles sempre dormiam durante a viagem. Aproveitando a deixa, Gina pôs-se a ler silenciosamente.

_"Virgínia, _

_         Está muito brava? Espero que não, mas creio que sim. Sinto muito pela demora, mas não foi possível escrever antes. Todo o tipo de coisa insólita me aconteceu desde que eu saí da sua casa..."_

         Ele descreveu uma confusão na King´s Cross, os aurores fiscalizando cada ser vivo que entrava ou saia do "Expresso Continental" (que transportava os bruxos pela Europa) e contou que todas as viagens mágicas estavam paralisadas. Ele ficou muito surpreso ao ver que as viagens trouxas também estavam sendo vigiadas (sem que os "tolos" trouxas percebessem, é claro).

         _"Eu não demorei muito pra perceber que só tinha duas saídas: pedir uma informação aos adoráveis rapazes do Ministério (seu irmão Peter estava lá, sabia?) ou sair da Inglaterra a moda trouxa.___

_         Sim, eu fiz isso mesmo. Pode dar risada. Eu saí do país naquela coisa de metal que eles fazem voar sem magia. Impressionante! Perguntei pro trouxa que sentou-se ao meu lado como aquilo funcionava, mas ele não sabia! Como os trouxas são imbecis o suficiente para entrar numa coisa daquelas sem nem saber como ela funciona?! (no meu caso era uma emergência! E eu não pretendo fazer isso nunca mais!) Bem, de qualquer modo eu gostaria de saber como eles botam aquele pedaço de metal no ar sem a ajuda de magia..."_

         Ela realmente deu risada ao imaginar Draco usando roupas trouxas, dinheiro trouxa e andando num transporte trouxa. Gina achou muito familiar quando ele se referiu à maquina de voar como "impressionante". Ele não sabia, mas tinha falado exatamente algo que o pai de Gina falaria.

         Ele disse que havia escolhido a França por ser o único país onde conseguiria se comunicar (já que tinha aprendido o francês quando criança). Disse também que sua intenção era ter ido a Paris, mas ele tinha pego o avião errado, ou comprado a passagem errada, ele não sabia ao certo. Só sabia que tinha ido parar em Marselha, onde estava vivendo discretamente numa "estalagem trouxa", que foi o nome que ele deu para um hotel. Tinha preferido uma instalação trouxa para evitar perguntas comprometedoras ("Um Malfoy seria facilmente reconhecido na França", segundo ele.), mas estava se informando sobre a vida mágica da cidade.

_         "O serviço não é ruim, mas a comida... nossa! Nem minha mãe cozinha tão mal assim! As coisas são todas sem tempero! Falando em 'minha mãe', você tem alguma notícia? Pela agitação que vi na King´s Cross deu pra notar que algo sério aconteceu. Temo que tenha a ver com os planos que meu pai tinha para aquela noite... Por favor me dê notícias,... mesmo que sejam más notícias."_

          Essa última virgula deu um nó na garganta de Gina. Ela sentiu que naquele ponto ele ficava mais sério, provavelmente já pressentia as notícias que estavam por vir. "Pobrezinho do meu querido...", ela pensava em abraça-lo enquanto contraia os músculos instintivamente. Escrever uma resposta seria mais difícil do que ela imaginara...

         _"Creio que já disse tudo e que a carta termina aqui. Escreva depressa!___

_                                               Draco Malfoy."_

         "Só isso?!", ela fez um muxoxo. Ela estava se derretendo toda só por ele lhe ter escrito  e não ia ter nenhuma frase doce? "Quem mandou se apaixonar pelo Malfoy!", ela pensou conformada, ao mesmo tempo em que notou que havia algo escrito nas costas do pergaminho. 

         "Eu estava errado, eu não tinha dito tudo ainda! Eu te amo e gostaria que você estivesse aqui."

         Gina sorriu imaginando com que relutância ele tinha escrito aquelas linhas e se perguntou se ele sabia o quanto elas lhe fariam feliz. Dobrou a carta com cuidado e guardou-a no malão. Então recostou-se na janela e dormiu um sono leve até chegar na escola.

***

         _"Draco,___

_         como você está? Eu não estava brava e sim muito preocupada! O mundo mágico virado de ponta cabeça e eu sem noticias suas! Se você tivesse na minha frente eu te daria um tapa pela preocupação que você me deu! (na verdade acho que eu não ia perder tempo com tapas...)."_

         O louro deixou-se afundar em uma poltrona e não reprimiu um sorriso e nem alguns maus pensamentos.

         - Eu não te daria tempo pra tapas, mocinha... – ele falou para as paredes, sentindo uma saudade dolorosa. 

_         "Meu pai iria adorar conversar com alguém que já voou em um vião (eu acho que esse é o nome da máquina de voar)! Acho que você sabe que ele gosta dessas máquinas trouxas não é? Ah, e a propósito, meu irmão se chama Percy e não Peter."_

         Draco sabia. Seu pai costumava referir-se a Arthur como "aquele imbecil adorador de trouxas". Agora Draco sabia exatamente o porque. E quanto ao nome, "Por todos os deuses, Peter, Percy, Paul, que seja! É ruivo, sardento, trabalha no Ministério... Que importa o nome dele?!". Ele repreendeu esse pensamento sem muita força de vontade. "E com alguma sorte ele vai ser seu cunhado...", sua consciência disse um tanto quanto ameaçadora.

_         "Temo ter que entrar em um assunto desagradável. As notícias que você me pediu, elas não são nada boas. Ah Draco! Eu queria muito poder estar com você pra dar essa notícia... Eu estou mandando o "Profeta Diário" que conta tudo, mas resumidamente: Harry e Você-sabe-quem tiveram seu último encontro, do qual Harry saiu vencedor. Dessa vez ele está mesmo morto. (Eu sei porque... Bem, eu nunca mais sonhei com Ele...) Muitos Comensais da Morte morreram e alguns conseguiram fugir. A estação estava paralisada por causa dos fugitivos. Agora vem a parte que eu hesito em contar..."_

         Uma pausa para organizar os pensamentos. Harry X Voldemort. Harry ganha?! Draco imaginou com raiva como agora sim ele seria tratado como um herói. "Dessa vez ele merece", disse uma voz em sua mente que ele fingiu não ouvir. Agora as más notícias... Draco deu um suspiro profundo e sonoro. Ele prosseguiu a leitura apenas para ter certeza.

         "Seu pai faleceu naquela mesma noite em circunstancias que eu não conheço e a sua mãe foi encontrada morta em sua casa, alguns dias depois. Eu gostaria de lhe trazer melhores notícias..."

         Agora ele tinha certeza. Algumas cenas de sua vida passaram por seus olhos como um flash. A última noite, o jantar na sua casa... Draco sentiu a garganta fechar e seu rosto franzir-se contra a sua vontade. Ele mordeu o lábio com força... Quando percebeu o que estava sentindo e o que estava prestes a fazer ele concentrou toda a sua atenção nas últimas linhas da carta da namorada. 

         _"Eu espero que essas notícias não tenham lhe trazido arrependimento. Eu sei que o que vou dizer é egoísta e cruel, mas eu fico muito feliz de saber que você esteve comigo naquela noite e que por isso esta vivo hoje."_

         - Que coisa mais inconveniente pra se dizer pra um recém órfão! – ele disse fingindo indignação na voz. Estava lisonjeado com aquelas palavras, era exatamente o tipo de coisa que ele precisava para se sentir melhor.

         _"Eu te amo muito, muito, muito, muito e sinto a sua falta o tempo todo! Mas agora preciso terminar a carta, tenho dois tempos de Poções em 5 minutos e não posso vacilar! Afinal, esse ano não tenho professor particular...___

_         Com saudades, _

_                                  Virgínia"_

***

         Eles continuaram se correspondendo ao longo de todo o ano e pouca coisa nova aconteceu. Eventualmente Gina mandava notícias das investigações sobre a Magia Negra, que agora se concentravam em "desmalignizar" os lugares onde Voldemort tinha estado e em investigar os suspeitos restantes. Percy havia falado em algo como "Lista de Suspeitos Secundários", fazendo soar muito importante. Na verdade, ela não tinha muita informação a esse respeito, porque era um assunto sigiloso, do qual pouco se falava.

         Assim, o conteúdo das cartas de resumia a descrever os acontecimentos triviais da vida de cada um, nos quais o outro estava sempre muito interessado. Draco interessou-se especialmente pela descrição da festa de formatura de Gina, e ficou bastante irritado quando ela contou que tinha dançado com Potter. Ele escreveu umas linhas desaforadas, mas Gina achou muita graça e não prolongou a discussão. 

         "Não seja bobo! Ele não dança bem como você...", foi o único comentário que ela fez a respeito.

A carta seguinte foi curta e chegou na ultima manhã de Gina em Hogwarts.

_"Virgínia,___

_         Estou deixando a França em dois dias (pela vias mágicas graças a deus!) e pretendo chegar a tempo de encontra-la na King´s Cross. Isso vai ser interessante..._

_                            Saudades,_

_                                      Draco Malfoy"_

         O fim do ano tinha chegado, depois de meses de correspondência e preparação, eles finalmente iam se ver novamente. Nesse meio tempo, Gina tinha contado para sua mãe (e consequentemente para seus irmãos e seu pai) que estava namorando um garoto que já tinha terminado o colégio, mas tinha omitido o nome do rapaz (obviamente). Os dois tinham decidido revelar tudo assim que ela terminasse Hogwarts e que ele voltasse da França. Esse dia estava muito próximo agora...


	2. Lista informal de suspeitos secundários

2 – Lista Informal de Suspeitos Secundários.

         - Mamãe! – Gina largou o malão e correu para um abraço cheio de saudades. – Desculpe a demora, eu estava me despedindo da Leny e a senhora sabe como ela é...

         - Minha queridinha, não tem problema! Ah! – Molly fungou e segurou o rosto da filha com as mãos – Minha menininha já é uma adulta!

         Gina achou aquilo tudo muito dramático, mas aceitou passivamente que Molly expressasse seu orgulho de mãe. Afinal, era sua última criança formada em Hogwarts e partindo para uma vida adulta, ela tinha direito de se emocionar. E tinha outra coisa que fazia Gina agüentar calada a choradeira da mãe: ela sabia que era tão dramática quanto.

         - Gina, e seu namorado? – ela agora olhava por cima do ombro da filha, procurando – Você não disse que ele vinha?

         Estava tudo preparado. A ruiva tinha implorado para a mãe que viesse busca-la sozinha, para que ela e "o namorado" pudessem ser apresentados. Ela impôs essa condição porque sabia que a mãe era bem mais compreensiva que os irmãos e temia que seu pai desmaiasse de desgosto ao ver um Malfoy. 

Gina respirou fundo e explicou que o "namorado" encontraria com elas além da barreira trouxa. Molly concordou silenciosamente. 

         - Mamãe tem mais uma coisa... – Gina disse timidamente. – Nós marcamos em um lugar e...eu preferia falar com ele antes de apresenta-lo pra você. Tudo bem?

         - Claro! Mas não vá demorar muito, estou ansiosa para conhecer esse rapaz tão misterioso. – ela disse com um sorriso doce.

         Assim que atravessaram a parede da plataforma, Gina pediu a mãe que a esperasse e foi correndo até o lugar que tinha marcado com Draco, próximo a bilheteria. "Claro que ele está atrasado...", ela pensou quando não o viu, "Que novidade...". Ela estava nervosa, estava com saudades, estava com um certo medo... E se a distancia tivesse diminuído o sentimento dele? E se ele não viesse? E se a mãe tivesse um ataque histérico ao ver de quem se tratava? E se... 

         - Adivinha quem é? – disse-lhe próximo ao ouvido uma voz arrastada, enquanto mãos frias tapavam seus olhos.

         Um sorriso de felicidade absoluta marcou o rosto de Gina. Todas as dúvidas tinham evaporado, como se tivessem sido um sonho do qual se tem poucas lembranças.

         - Não sei... Que tipo de maluco sai tapando os olhos de mocinhas na rua? – ela disse manhosa.

         Ela achou que ele logo tiraria as mãos dos olhos dela terminando com a brincadeira, mas ele não o fez. Sabendo que ela se arrepiaria inteira, ele deu um beijo suave em seu pescoço. 

         - Já sabe quem é? - o tom de voz dele era divertido, mas malicioso.

         - Só sei que é um garoto muito atrevido! – disse sorrindo e sentiu-se corar.

         Ele tirou uma das mãos dos olhos dela, mantendo-os fechados com a outra. Delicadamente ele a virou de frente para si, aproximou seus rostos e encostou seu nariz no dela, como num "beijo de esquimó". Ela riu, lembrou-se de ter feito isso quando era criança.

         - É sua última chance... – ele sussurrou, o rosto tão perto do dela que ela sentia o ar saindo de sua boca. 

         Ele a beijou carinhosamente, a mão que fechava os olhos encontrou lugar entre os cabelos vermelhos e a outra apoiava-lhe as costas, trazendo-a mais para perto. Ela passou os dois braços pelo pescoço de Draco, aspirando longamente seu perfume cítrico, acariciando sua nuca. Foi um beijo longo e eles só se separaram pela vontade que tinham de falar e de ver um ao outro. 

         - Céus! – ela exclamou mantendo-se abraçada a ele – Você está tão corado!

         Bondade de quem ama. Ele continuava tão pálido como sempre tinha sido, havia apenas um levíssimo tom róseo nas maças do rosto de Draco, quase imperceptíveis.

         - O sol do Mediterrâneo me fez bem, eu acho... – ele explicou – Você está linda! – ele a olhou detalhadamente – Virgínia, só agora que eu estou com você eu sei o quanto senti a sua falta.

         - Nem me fale! Foi o ano mais longo de toda a minha vida! – ela ofegou, como se quisesse mostrar que tinha realmente ficado cansada de esperar – Fico feliz que tenha finalmente acabado!

         Como se tivesse lembrado de algo urgente ele interrompeu a cena romântica.

         - Sua família? Onde está? Eles vieram ou já te expulsaram de casa?– ele debochou.

         -Bobo! Claro que eles não me expulsaram de casa! – ela respondeu imediatamente – Minha mãe veio sozinha. Eles ainda não sabem quem você é...

         - E que grande surpresa eles vão ter! – ele gargalhou, fazendo-a rir também.

         Ela olhou para o namorado apreensiva, entrelaçou os dedos nos dele e disse:

         - Vamos?

         - Vamos! – ele disse com firmeza, tentando passar confiança para Gina, embora nem ele mesmo estivesse muito seguro do que ia acontecer dali pra frente. 

         Ela pegou no braço dele, estava tão nervosa que parecia que era ela a se encontrar com uma família estranha. Ao avistar a Sra. Welasley, Draco observou:

         - Você não disse que sua mãe tinha vindo sozinha?

         - Ela veio... – ela falou e só depois olhou para frente, vendo mais uma pessoa ruiva. – Não veio, não!

         - Bem, - ele a tranqüilizou mesmo que não estivesse nada tranquilo – Eu ia ter que conhecer seus irmãos um dia.

         Ao se aproximarem, Gina foi cumprimentar o inesperado acompanhante de sua mãe.

         - Percy! – ela o abraçou sem ânimo – O que você está fazendo aqui?

         - Eu estava trabalhando no bairro, e resolvi passar para vê-la. – ele espichou os olhos para Draco, achou que se tivesse tido uma ilusão de ótica e nada comentou.

         - Mãezinha, este é meu namorado... – ela dirigiu-se para Molly, apontando para Draco com nervosismo.

         Ele parecia calmo, estendeu a mão cordialmente e quando a Sra Weasley o cumprimentou ele se apresentou.

         - Draco Malfoy. – ele sorriu ao não notar nenhuma alteração no rosto da senhora – Encantado em conhece-la, Sra Weasley.

         Gina olhava para sua mãe, que retribuía o cumprimento simpática e cortês. A jovem olhava para Draco, sorrindo exageradamente. Não se atrevia a olhar para Percy. "Pior que isso só se fosse o Ronald!", ela avaliou.

         - Muito prazer querido! Gina fez tanto mistério sobre você que achei que nunca o conheceria. – ela falava com a mesma amabilidade de sempre e não parecia surpresa. Gina suspirou aliviada – Este é meu filho Percy, não sei se vocês já se conhecem...

         Draco estendeu a mão discretamente, mas o outro limitou-se a mira-lo com assombro.

         - Como você disse que se chama? – ele disse finalmente estendendo a mão num cumprimento rápido.

         - Draco Malfoy – ele repetiu enfatizando o sobrenome. "Pelo menos esse não parece ser do tipo que dá socos", suspirou de alivio.

         - Draco Malfoy, filho de Lúcio Malfoy? – os olhos arregalados, mas postura austera de sempre.

         - Sim, esse mesmo. – o louro disse com uma certa irritação.

         - Eu sinto muito pelos seus pais. – Molly interrompeu delicadamente – Como você está se sentido, querido?

         Gina e Percy ficaram encarando a mãe com o mesmo semblante abobalhado. Em outra ocasião Draco teria caído de rir da cara deles. Mas agora ele estava ocupado demais tentando ter certeza que tinha ouvido aquilo. "Como você está se sentido, querido?", ele repetiu mentalmente. Duas vezes ela tinha dito "querido" e o garoto achou isso muito esquisito. Gina tinha dito que sua mãe era agradável e compreensiva, mas não tinha dito que ela era doida. Para Draco, só extrema loucura faria uma Weasley referir-se a ele como "querido". Ele olhou de soslaio para Gina e sorriu. "Deve ser hereditário..."

         - Estou... – ele hesitou. Sentia-se preparado para responder a insultos, mas aquilo era totalmente inesperado – Estou me acostumando com a idéia de estar sozinho... eu acho. É estranho. Eu não pensei muito no assunto na verdade... – ele confessou um tanto quanto sem jeito.

         - Não se preocupe, se minha menininha gosta de você, então você já é da família. – ela disse maternalmente.

         - Er... Obrigado. – lhe pareceu uma frase muito tola.

         "Draco Weasley? ECA!", um pensamento relâmpago. Depois veio um arrependimento cruel por ter tantas vezes referido a aquela mulher como "velha gorda", "chocadeira", "fábrica de Weasleys" e outras coisas que ele nem queria se lembrar. Ele não acreditava que, para provocar o trio, ele tinha ofendido aquela mulher que lhe tratava tão bem, mesmo sabendo quem ele era, sabendo da inimizade que tinha com seus filhos e sabendo quem eram seus pais. Poucas vezes na vida ele se sentiria tão mesquinho...

         - Sr Malfoy! – Percy interrompeu gravemente. Aquela coisa de Draco ser da família tinha sido a gota d'água para ele. – Existem coisas pendentes entre o Sr e o Ministério da Magia.

         - Que coisas pendentes?! – Gina esbravejou subitamente, com as mãos nas ancas.

         O jovem Weasley olhou para ela com a mesma expressão de um pai que olha para uma criança malcriada e dirigiu-se novamente a Draco.

         - É de extrema importância que o Sr compareça ao Ministério.

         - E pra quê? – ele deu de ombros, mostrando desinteresse, sabendo que isso iria deixar o rapaz irritado. – Creio que os assuntos do Ministério da Magia com os Malfoy se encerraram com o falecimento do meu pai, não?

         - Quase. O Sr está na "Lista Informal de Suspeitos Secundários", precisa prestar alguns esclarecimentos. – ele disse maquinalmente.

 Ele falava com frieza calculada, embora o fogo Weasley pudesse ser visto através de seus olhos vidrados em Draco. Gina achou que, se ele não fosse tão certinho, já teria pulado no pescoço do louro. "Obrigado Deus por não ser o Rony", ela agradeceu se lembrando que Rony já teria pulado no pescoço de Draco a muito tempo.

- Suspeito? – ele não queria estragar a boa impressão que tinha causado na sogra, mas não pode conter o desdém – Eu sou suspeito de _quê_?

Percy trincou os dentes.

- De nada especificamente, mas o envolvimento de sua família com Lord Voldemort faz do senhor – "senhor" era dito com dificuldade, quase com ironia – um suspeito de uso primário das Artes das Trevas e um provável conhecedor de informações sobres essas práticas ilegais. – ele disse ilegais um pouco mais alto do que o resto da frase - É apenas um procedimento de precaução já que nenhuma acusação formal paira contra o senhor... Ainda.

"Ainda? Está me ameaçando seu cabeça vermelha desgraçado!", os pensamentos de Draco não combinavam com seu sorriso paciente.

- Se possível eu gostaria de ir hoje mesmo prestar os tais esclarecimentos. – ele disse num misto de cooperação e provocação – Eu tenho mesmo que ir ao Ministério....

- Perfeito! Então podemos ir JÁ! – ele despediu-se da mãe rapidamente como se tivesse medo que Draco mudasse de idéia. Ele aproximou-se de Gina e disse em voz baixa mas agressiva – A senhorita não acha que é muito nova pra namorar? Ainda mais um rapaz como...esse.

Gina o abraçou e lhe disse no ouvido:

- Com menos da minha idade você já estava se agarrando com a Penelope pelos corredores. E este é um rapaz como outro qualquer... – ela lhe deu um beijo cínico na bochecha.

Draco despediu-se de Molly educadamente.

- Desculpe-me por não poder ficar mais, mas como a senhora pode ver, existem coisas a serem resolvidas. Prometo que muito breve farei uma visita formal a sua casa e me apresentarei  toda família. – ele achou melhor completar - Isso se eu for bem vindo, é claro.

- Estaremos esperando por você assim que tudo for resolvido. – ela disse frisando a parte "assim que tudo for resolvido". Confiava na maturidade de Gina, sabia que ela não se envolveria com um rapaz ligado a Magia Negra, mas as palavras de Percy aguçaram seu zelo de mãe.

Gina tinha um olhar tenso quando Draco a olhou. Eles se abraçaram.

- Tentem não se matar, OK? – ela cochichou.

- Prometo não ser o primeiro a atacar... – ele ironizou

Eles desaparataram e Gina suspirou. Mal tinham se encontrado e já tinham que se separar novamente.


	3. A menininha do papai tem namorado

3 –A menininha do papai tem namorado

         Gina e a mãe não trocaram nenhuma palavra até estarem de volta a Toca. Chegando lá a casa estava vazia (alguém tem que trabalhar não é?) e Gina se apressou em ir para o quarto desfazer a mala. Pretendia tomar banho e ir dormir, mas Molly apareceu na porta de seu quarto. "Ok Gina. Você arrumou o namorado, você o apresentou pra sua mãe. Você agüenta o sermão.", ela mentalizava como um mantra, tentando se manter calma sem nenhum sucesso.

         - Gina, podemos conversar? – a mãe disse entrando e sentado-se na cama, frustrando as esperanças de "fuga" da garota.

         - Claro... – ela respondeu sem jeito, sentando-se também.

         - Você fez muito bem em me pedir pra ir sozinha. – ela disse calmamente. Gina não conseguiu perceber se ela estava sendo compreensiva ou se um sermão de reprovação partiria dali. – Só Merlin sabe o escândalo que seus irmãos iam fazer naquela estação. Percy foi um bom aperitivo do que vai acontecer hoje a noite nessa casa...

         - Hoje a noite? – ela não queria entender.

         - Quando seu pai e seus irmãos voltarem e nós contarmos as novidades pra eles. – ela explicou pacientemente.

         - Ah... Mãe?

         - Sim?

         - Você está do meu lado, não é? Quer dizer... quando eles começarem a dizer... – Gina suspirou – Você vai ficar do meu lado não vai?

         Não era uma pergunta, era um pedido, uma súplica. Estava morrendo de medo de ter que enfrentar sua família sozinha. Sua mãe sempre fora uma grande amiga e ela esperava que continuasse sendo.

         - Quando você fez mistério sobre a identidade do rapaz eu logo imaginei que teríamos surpresas. – ela ergueu as sobrancelhas e contraiu os lábios - Mas o filho de Lúcio Malfoy é bem mais do que uma surpresa pra mim e você sabe que será um choque para os meninos... – Gina baixou os olhos dando o caso por perdido, mas Molly ainda não havia terminado – Claro que eu estou do seu lado, queridinha, mas você deveria ter me contado antes.

         A garota abraçou a mãe e esta afagou seus cabelos, como fazia quando Gina era pequena.

         - Desculpe mamãe. Mas eu tive tanto medo de que nem você me entendesse! – ela levantou e encarou a mãe muito seriamente – Eu e o Draco... Estamos juntos desde Hogwarts.

         Molly pediu que Gina contasse a historia desde o principio, e ela atendeu o pedido alegremente, aliviada por dividir aquela parte tão importante da sua vida com sua mãe. Ela certamente não disse nada sobre a visita de Draco ao seu quarto, porque a educação dos Weasley era bem rigorosa ("careta", diriam os gêmeos) nesse ponto. Ela a substituiu por uma carta onde Draco relatava como tinha deixado sua casa pra se refugiar na França.

         - Bem que eu desconfiei que as cartas não eram da Lenina! – a mãe riu-se – Você não dá tanta atenção as cartas da pobrezinha...

         - Mãe... o que você achou do Draco? Você vai mesmo me defender, não vai?

         A mulher ponderou por alguns instantes.

         - Ele parece um bom menino. Um pouco triste e talvez não muito amigável. Mas eu conheço um bruxo das trevas quando vejo um e esse menino, Draco, não é me parece um deles. 

         O coração de Gina pareceu bater mais leve depois daquela declaração, mesmo quando a expressão da mãe se tornou mais séria.

         - E que história é essa de "defender"?! – Molly perguntou com uma ponta de indignação - Eu, seu pai e seus irmãos somos sua família! Você não precisa se defender de nós!

         - Mas eles vão pirar quando souberem! – ela argumentou com tristeza - Imagine Rony! E os gêmeos? E quanto a papai? Eu não consigo imagina-lo concordando com nosso relacionamento...

         - Esse rapaz te faz feliz? – a mãe interrompeu, perguntando uma coisa que Gina considerou totalmente fora do contexto. Uma daquelas perguntas absurdas que as mães fazem quando é preciso. 

         - Faz... – ela respondeu corando sem perceber.

         - Você acha que eu, seu pai ou seus irmãos faríamos qualquer coisa pra te impedir de ser feliz?

         Gina baixou os olhos e refletiu. De modo algum! Nem em seus sonhos mais malucos ela podia imaginar sua família atrasando sua felicidade por seus próprios interesses e preconceitos. Não... definitivamente sua família não era assim. Ela murmurou algo em negativa.

         - Mas mãe... – ela insistiu choramingando – Eles vão ficar malucos!

         Molly deu um sorriso tranquilizador.

         - Vão mesmo! Mas vão acabar entendendo... – ela deu um beijo na testa da filha – E pelos olhinhos brilhantes que eu vi quando você estava com ele, vejo que eles não terão outra saída a não ser se acostumar.

         Ela saiu do quarto, deixando Gina a vontade pra tomar seu banho e pra se preparar para o que viria. Agora ela se sentia muito mais confiante. "Mas que o Rony vai ter uma ataque histérico, isso vai."

***

         Arthur, Molly, Gina, Fred, Jorge, Rony, reunidos na cozinha da Toca depois do jantar. Na cozinha, porque Molly achava que esse era o melhor lugar para conversar e depois do jantar porque ela achava que discutir a mesa fazia mal. Gina pensava em como puxar o assunto quando Percy entrou em casa com uma expressão soturna.

         - Então aí está você mocinha! – ele dirigiu-se a Gina, sem saudar o resto da família – Já contou pra todos? Eu precisarei dizer eu mesmo sobre seu namoradinho fugitivo?

         - Não fale assim, Percy!

Gina se levantou num salto e estava pronta para começar uma discussão agressiva com o irmão, mas Molly dirigiu-se a ele reprovadora.

         - Percy Weasley, nem tente abrir essa boca! – ela apontou-lhe o indicador e ele baixou os olhos. Ela voltou-se mais suavemente para Gina – Querida, é hora de dar a notícia...

         - Namorado? – o pai de Gina ficou tão pálido que suas sardas pareceram sumir – Do que exatamente eu não estou sabendo?

         - Fugitivo? – Fred fez cara de sério – Ele fugiu de Askaban?

         Jorge imitou-lhe a expressão, comicamente severa, e completou.

         - Ou fugiu de você?

         Os dois caíram na risada, mas o olhar incisivo da mãe os fez parar imediatamente.

         - É papai, eu estou namorando. – Gina aproveitou o silencio.

         - Mas você não é muito nova?! – ele parecia desolado. Sua menininha! Bem, ele sabia que cedo ou tarde esse dia chegaria. Mas ainda era tão cedo!

         Molly ia retrucar, mas Rony foi mais rápido e partiu em defesa da irmã.

         - Pai! Gina tem quase dezoito anos! – ele saiu de seu lugar e se colocou ao lado dela – Ela tem responsabilidade pra escolher um namorado! Além disso , - ele olhou para a irmã e sorriu - , a Mione me disse que era um rapaz ótimo!

         Gina arregalou os olhos. Não tinha dito a Hermione sobre seu namoro secreto com Draco, não tinha falado nada sobre aquela noite e nem sobre nada! "Rapaz ótimo? A Hermione enlouqueceu" , resmungou mentalmente, "Ou estava brincando e o Rony não entendeu".

         - Mas a Mione não sabia... – Gina murmurou.

         O irmão sorriu orgulhoso.

         - Minha namorada é esperta não é? Ela disse que sabia de um namorado de Hogwarts, que você não tinha dito pra ela, mas ela tinha certeza de que você estava namorando escondido.

- E ela disse quem é ele? – a voz de Gina era quase um gemido.

          Impossível, se ela tivesse dito, ele estaria estrangulando-a e não passando o braço pelo seu ombro.

         - Não... – o rosto de Rony perdeu o entusiasmo – Ela se recusou a  dizer mas disse que era um cara legal...

         - Nossa menininha! – Jorge fungou forçado e limpou os olhos com a barra da camisa – Ontem mesmo ela estava engatinhando por essa casa! – apontou para o chão, depois levou a mão ao peito, apertando a camisa - E hoje...SNIF! já tem namorado!

         Fred simulou um choro barulhento e deitou a cabeça no ombro do irmão, murmurando coisas como "Ela era só um bebê! Hoje já é uma mocinha!". Quando Molly olhou-os com reprovação novamente, Jorge sorriu maroto e disse para a irmã.

         - Legal que você desistiu do Harry! – ele mantinha os polegares pra cima.

         - Ele não é o Harry, é? – perguntou Fred cutucando a irmã e piscando um olho.

         Ninguém percebeu, mas uma nuvem de tensão passou pela face de Molly e Gina. As duas tiveram o mesmo pensamento: "Estão esperando por um cover do Harry e vão dar de cara com seu oposto."

         - Virgínia, estamos curiosos! – o pai disse alegremente – Quem é o felizardo que namora a minha filhinha? Eu já o conheço?

         - A mamãe conhece! – Gina quase gritou olhando desesperada para a mãe.

         - Sim! – ela confirmou calmamente com um gesto de cabeça - Conheci-o hoje, na estação de trem...

         Percy pigarreou alto.

- E eu também...

         - ...Ele me parece um rapaz encantador! – Molly concluiu.

         - Aposto que vocês conhecem o nome dele de algum lugar. – o jovem funcionário do Ministério ironizou, achando toda aquela reunião familiar um absurdo.

         - É mesmo? – Arthur interessou-se, o rosto animado e curioso – Bem, não façam mais suspense! Diga, quem é ele?

         Rony e os gêmeos concordaram e todos os olhares se voltaram para a caçula.

         - Ahm...- as palavras não saiam. Gina fechou e abriu a boca varias vezes, mas nenhum som saiu dela. Os rapazes perceberam que havia algo errado.

         - Está se sentindo bem? – disse Rony ainda ao seu lado.

         - Quer água querida? – a mãe, fazendo menção de abrir a torneira.

         - Vai dizer ou é preciso que eu mesmo diga? – Percy irritado como raramente tinha estado.

         O som de todos falando ao mesmo tempo assustou a garota, e de algum modo, acabou com seu bloqueio verbal.

         - Draco Malfoy! – as palavras saíram mais altas do que ela gostaria.

         Um silencio breve até que se ouviu o som da risada desafinada de Rony,. E logo depois as gargalhadas exageradas dos gêmeos. Por um segundo Gina se perguntou porque todos na sua família tinham que ter uma risada tão escandalosa.

         – Malfoy? Imagine só!– Ronald se apoiava nela, sem ar. 

         - Virgínia Weasley, você aceita essa doninha em casamento? – Jorge sentia o rosto doer de tanto contorce-lo em sorrisos.

         - Gininha! – Fred buscava ar – Essa foi boa! Eu não teria pensado em nada tão hilário....

         - Ok, Gi, você já quebrou o gelo. – Rony disse em meio a risadinhas – Agora pode falar sério.

         - É sério! – Gina, Percy e Molly disseram em uníssono.

         Arthur esperou que os filhos voltassem a rir, mas nada aconteceu. Olhou para o rosto tenso da filha, irritado de Percy e para o semblante decidido da esposa e soube que era mesmo verdade. Achou que fosse desmaiar. Ou acordar de um pesadelo. Nenhum dos dois aconteceu então ele resolveu falar:

         - Draco Malfoy? O filho de...

         - Lúcio Malfoy, o comensal da morte? Ele mesmo! – Percy esbravejou.

         Rony olhou para Gina como se tivesse visto uma aranha gigante. Os gêmeos estavam simplesmente boquiabertos.

         - Filha isso é verdade? – depois da confirmação da garota, Arthur murmurou – Como isso aconteceu? – ele voltou-se pra Percy num tom de voz mais alto – O que ele fez com ela?!

         Percy estufou o peito.

         - Ele está no Ministério, pai. Se ele fez algo de errado com a Virgínia nós vamos ficar sabendo.

         - Ele não fez nada comigo! – ela protestou – Nós só estamos namorando! Ele não fez nada de errado!

         - Ele É errado! – Rony tirou o braço do ombro da irmã e cruzou-os, encarando a irmã com severidade – Como você deixou ele encostar em você? Ele é desprezível! Ele é um MALFOY, ele fede!

         - Ronald! Mais respeito! – Molly repreendeu, tentando achar um modo de conter aquela situação antes que a conversa se convertesse em caos. 

         - Isso mesmo filho. – o pai levantara-se e agora gesticulava com nervosismo– Esse rapaz provavelmente enfeitiçou a minha filhinha! Magia negra!

         - É o que eu penso! – Percy assentiu orgulhosamente.

         Gina ergueu os braços para atrair atenção.

         - Isso é RIDÍCULO! – ela não controlava mais o volume da voz - Ele não me enfeitiçou! Eu não sou uma criança, eu não me deixaria envolver dessa forma! Nós estamos namorando e isso é tudo!

         O que veio foi uma chuva de comentários, gritos, murmúrios inconformados, gestos exagerados e indicadores apontados. Molly subiu em uma cadeira e bateu o pé.

         - CALADOS! – ela gritou e como elfos domésticos todos obedeceram. – A menina não foi enfeitiçada, muito menos com magia negra! – ela olhou para seu marido, que corou – E, Percy, até que se prove o contrário o rapaz não é um criminoso. Ronald, lembre-se que sua namorada é uma moça muito sensata que jamais esconderia algo se achasse que era perigoso. E quanto a vocês dois, - ela apontou na direção dos gêmeos - deviam dar mais crédito ao que a sua irmã tem a dizer.

         - Então DIGA alguma coisa! – berrou Jorge contrariado – Explique o inexplicável.

- Preciso ter uma conversa séria com a Mione... – sussurrou Rony.

         Pela segunda vez naquele dia, ela contou como tinha acontecido seu romance com Draco, desde as primeiras aulas, passando pelas brigas e cartas durante aquele ano. E pela segunda vez omitiu certas partes comprometedoras sem dano para o entendimento geral do caso...

         - Mas Molly... – Arhtur deixou-se cair novamente na cadeira, estava muito, muito, muito chocado - Você viu o garoto? Ele parece perigoso? – ele olhou para Gina com preocupação - Com aquele pai que ele teve, o que você quer que eu pense?

         Rony era o único que não tinha se acalmado ainda, ele continuava resmungando e batendo as mãos nas laterais do corpo inconformado.

         - Eu convivi com essa criatura por sete anos! Ele é um nojentinho preconceituoso, imbecil! E ainda por cima o Percy disse que ele está PRESO!

         - Ele não está preso! – Gina replicou – Papai... – ela começou docemente - você não me ouviu? Ele não quis ser como o pai dele, ele fugiu para não se tornar um Comensal... Ele é um bom garoto!

         " Ele é um bom garoto'?! Acho que eu forcei um pouco...", Gina pensou. Bem, agora já estava dito, por mais que soasse ridículo. 

         - Meu amor, eu o conheci. - Molly intercedeu a favor da filha - Ele certamente não é um anjo, mas não parece um assassino em potencial. – o tom de voz era suave e persuasivo – Pensem bem, garotos, se ele fosse assim tão ruim porque se iria se expor a uma visita a nossa casa?

         - Ele não vai vir na nossa casa! – foi a vez de Fred se indignar.

         - Vai sim... – Gina disse por entre os dentes.

         - Até ele concluir as pendências que tem com o Ministério ele não vai a lugar nenhum – Percy disse triunfante

         - Não faça insinuações Percy!- a ruiva teve vontade de estrangular o irmão.

         - Não é nenhuma insinuação. É a mais pura verdade!

         Rony balançou a cabeça, falou consigo mesmo e depois dirigiu-se a todos.

         - Não precisam discutir. – disse ele friamente - Não conheço nenhuma força nesse mundo que traria Draco Malfoy pra dentro dessa casa.

         "Eu conheço uma.", ela pensou divertida ao lembrar que ele já havia estado lá e nenhuma pessoa naquela sala, além dela, sabia.

         - Ele mesmo se ofereceu, Ronald. – esclareceu Molly e depois, com ares de assunto encerrado, ela completou – Agora todos para a cama, amanhã falaremos disso com mais calma.

         - Eu acho que... – Percy começou.

         Arthur lançou um olhar atordoado para o filho.

         - Eu acho que isso foi suficiente por hoje... – e dizendo isso saiu da cozinha, seguido pelos filhos.

         Quando eles já tinham ido, Gina voltou-se para a mãe.

         - Mamãe, até que não foi tão difícil... – ela disse esperançosa.

         - Difícil vai ser amanhã, quando eles acordarem e se derem conta de que não foi um pesadelo!

         As duas riram e ainda ficaram conversando amenidades por algumas horas.


	4. Um pequeno impasse

4 – Um pequeno impasse.

         O dia todo Draco tinha ficado sentando na sala de espera do Ministério, sem ninguém para vigia-lo (como Percy tinha tão veementemente afirmado durante todo o caminho), mas sem nenhuma atenção especial (como ele achava que merecia). Tinha estado muito tenso a princípio, mas o barulho constante, o vai-e-vem das pessoas e os planos para o que faria quando finalmente saísse dali o distraíram totalmente por quase três horas. "Três horas?", pensou ele surpreso ao olhar no relógio da parede. Sem vontade de perder mais três horas ele foi até a mesa da secretária cheio de pose.

         - Esse atendimento é pra hoje? – a frase carregada de irritação, o sorriso visivelmente falso.

         - O senhor está esperando pra ser atendido?! – disse a mulher de cabelos arrepiados, erguendo os olhos aparentemente surpreendida pela pergunta.

         - Não! – Ah, a ironia! A arma número um dos Malfoy em qualquer situação. - Estou aqui esperando porque eu sou IDIOTA! É ÓBVIO que eu estou esperando pra ser atendido!

         - Mas... – ela gaguejou – O jovem Sr Weasley disse que o senhor... Bem, ele não me avisou... Eu...

         "MALDITO!", foi a única palavra publicável que lhe ocorreu. O Weasley o tinha feito de palhaço! Tinha o levado até lá sem necessidade, é claro. Ele estava esperando há horas e se tivesse ficado calado não seria chamado nunca. "Como eu não pensei nisso?", ele se perguntou sabendo que provavelmente tinha sucumbido ao costume dos Malfoy de ir ao Ministério responder a acusações.

         - Eu... eu anuncio o senhor... – ela foi rapidamente até a porta onde havia a placa "Ministro da Magia", ia abri-la, quando de repente voltou-se novamente para Draco – Como é mesmo seu nome?

         - Draco Malfoy – ele disse sem se importar com a expressão horrorizada que tomou conta do rosto da secretária.

         Não se passou nem um minuto e a mulher o conduziu até a entrada da sala.

         - Senhor, aqui está o rapaz. – sem esperar resposta ela saiu da sala e fechou a porta.

         Draco ficou intrigado. "Esse cara AINDA é Ministro?! É o fim da picada mesmo...", pensou lembrando da indignação de seu pai quando soube da nomeação. Indignação suficiente para faze-lo desligar-se do Conselho. – Eu não me relaciono com esse tipo de gente! – Lúcio tinha dito na ocasião, cheio de raiva. Lembrando-se disso, o louro cumprimentou o Ministro sem um pingo de simpatia. Ele observou a sala rapidamente, avaliando o preço dos objetos e o estilo da decoração, como sempre fazia quando entrava num lugar novo. Achou tudo muito barato e brega. Especialmente aquela mesa de canto com fotos. "Putz...Nada mais cafona do que fotos de família no lugar de trabalho...", ele pensou revirando os olhos. "Especialmente pra um cara sem família.", completou a voz mais maldosa da cabeça de Draco.

         - Sente-se, Sr Malfoy. – o homem disse com polidez.

         - Estou bem em pé.

         O Ministro lançou-lhe um olhar curioso (quase divertido) e sentou-se.

         - Como quiser. O que o trouxe aqui?

         - Peter Weasley. – ele disse ironicamente, errando o nome de propósito. – Ele praticamente me coagiu. Disse que eu estava sendo procurando, coisa que, pelas três horas que eu fiquei esperando, não deve ser verdade.

         - Percy não mentiu. – o ministro meneou a cabeça - O senhor estava sendo procurado, mas não como um criminoso.

         Draco sentou-se na cadeira, esquecendo que tinha dito que não queria sentar, e cruzou os braços.

         - Pois bem, eu estou aqui. O que vocês querem comigo?

         O Ministro não se intimidou com a postura impertinente de Draco. Ele já tinha visto coisa bem pior, em situações bem piores e com pessoas bem piores, portanto, pra o ministro esse era só um moleque malcriado. "Faltaram um tapas quando ele era criança", pensou ele.  O homem abriu uma gaveta de sua mesa, procurou algo e depois colocou um papel sobre a mesa.

         - Primeiramente: seus pais foram enterrados aqui. – ele indicou o papel com um movimento de cabeça.

         Muito depressa o louro apanhou o papel.

         - Memorial das vitimas da guerra?! – ele exclamou e olhou interrogativamente para o Ministro – Que palhaçada é essa?

         - Sabemos que é um costume da sua família enterrar seus mortos no cemitério particular em sua propriedade, mas como sua casa esta interditada...

         Opa. As coisas estavam ficando bem esquisitas.

- Minha casa está interditada?!

         - Sim. – o Ministro olhou para ele irritado pela interrupção – Estamos desmalignizando os locais por onde Voldemort esteve e onde se realizou magia negra. –uma pequena pausa, um olhar fadigado, uma expiração ruidosa - Sua casa vai nos dar muito trabalho, talvez até mesmo anos!

         Draco fez menção de responder a ironia da última frase, mas o homem prosseguiu falando.

         - Quando nosso trabalho terminar você pode muda-los de lugar se quiser. Eu apenas achei que eles foram vitimas da maldade de Voldemort como qualquer outro, e que isso deveria ser lembrado.

         "Quando se trata de Tom, todos perdem Draco...", ele lembrou da frase que Gina tinha lhe dito certa vez. Só agora ele compreendia o quão certa ela estava. Se não fosse por Lord Voldemort seus pais talvez nunca tivesse se envolvido com magia negra e talvez, ainda estivessem vivos. Ele achou que seria humilhante admitir, mas decidiu naquele momento que não mudaria o túmulo de seus pais.

         - Era só isso? – Draco de levantou.

         - Sente-se senhor Malfoy! – ele ordenou usando um tom imperativo que não deu brecha para desobediencia. Se fosse uma criancinha, Draco teria estremecido de medo, mas ele não o era.

         "Quem esse cara pensa que é pra me dar ordens?!", pensou o jovem irritado, mas se sentou mesmo assim. "Tinha que ser da laia do nosso grande herói!", ele ironizou olhando de relance para uma das fotos da mesa. 

         - Diga-me, senhor Black, - ele disse pausada e ironicamente - em que mais eu posso ajudar?

         - Como você deve saber, conseguimos capturar muitos Comensais da Morte. A maioria esmagadora réus confessos... – o olhar compenetrado de Draco indicava que esse era um assunto que muito o interessava - Um deles citou o senhor como um Comensal recém ordenado.

         - Quem foi o desgraçado?! – Draco berrou, embasbacado com a afirmação.

         - Mcnair. – ele respondeu secamente.

         - Ora! Isso é ridículo! Pode procurar em mim a marca, garanto que não vai achar nada! Ele não foi submetido a poção da verdade?! Que tipo de incompetentes vocês tem trabalhando aqui?!

         O rosto do Ministro se contraiu de raiva pela menção da palavra "incompetentes" e sua voz ficou um pouco mais grave.

         - Não nos adiantaria procurar a marca. Depois da morte Dele todos os seus seguidores foram libertados e a marca desapareceu de seus corpos. – Draco resmungou alguma coisa – Macnair envenenou a própria poção da verdade, desse modo não pudemos confirmar nem desmentir o que ele disse. E para sua informação, temos aqui alguns dos bruxos mais valorosos do mund...

         - Mcnair filho da mãe! - ele vociferou sem esperar que o outro terminasse – Tudo que eu quero é acabar logo com isso, Sr. Black. Tudo que eu não preciso agora é de uma acusação de uso de magia negra. – ele confessou pensando em Gina – Eu não fiz nada.

         - Também acho que não. – confessou o Ministro com ares de cansaço – E também quero terminar com esse maldito assunto, há uma maneira bem fácil de fazer isso.

         Draco teria sorrido de satisfação, mas não lhe pareceu apropriado rir diante daquele homem de maneiras tão estranhas. Ele parecia esgotado. Draco imaginou brevemente o que toda aquela maldade poderia fazer a um homem... Teve por ele uma simpatia leve, que logo se dissipou como se nunca tivesse acontecido.

         - Então diga logo qual é! Eu não vejo a hora de voltar pra casa... – ele disse urgente, esquecendo por um segundo que não podia voltar pra casa.

         O Ministro inclinou-se para frente.

         - Tudo que precisa fazer é responder a duas perguntas. Primeira: Aonde você esteve esse ano todo?

         - Na França – o louro disse prontamente. Nunca pensou que ficaria tão feliz em colaborar com o Ministério da Magia – Em Marselha, eu estive em uma estalagem trouxa, mas fui visto em muitos lugares exclusivos para bruxos. Será fácil confirmar.

         - Ótimo. – a resposta parecia ter convencido. – Vamos para a segunda questão: E aonde você esteve na noite de 7 de julho?

         - Bem, essa foi a noite em que eu saí de casa...

         - Mas temos informações sobre uma comemoração em sua homenagem, em homenagem a sua ordenação como Comensal... – o outro insinuou.

         - Sim...– Draco observou o homem redobrar sua atenção – Mas eu saí de casa secretamente, tão logo meus pais foram dormir. A ordenação aconteceria na noite seguinte...

         Havia alguma hesitação na voz de Draco, puro nervosismo em lembrar daquelas coisas, e isso não passou desapercebido.

         - E pra onde você foi? – disse o Ministro com o tato dos que estão acostumados a tirar informações das pessoas.

         - Pra...casa de uma amiga...

         - Que amiga? – ele insistiu.

         - Ora o que importa?! – Draco perdeu a paciência – Eu não virei um comensal e isso é tudo que é necessário saber.

         O Ministro argumentou que era de suma importância saber aonde ele passara a noite, porque Mcnair havia dito que a cerimonia da Marca tinha acontecido naquela mesma madrugada, após a festa e que só então Draco tinha fugido. Portanto, se ele dissesse seu álibi, o assunto estaria resolvido. "Isso tudo era inveja? Mcnair seu porco!", ele pensou enraivecido, desejando que o Comensal não tivesse morrido para que ele pudesse lhe dar um soco na boca.

- Diga aonde você esteve e depois confirmaremos com a poção da verdade.

 Poção da verdade? Draco pensou depressa no que poderia acontecer e recusou-se veementemente a responder.

         - Não seja teimoso garoto! – esbravejou o Ministro – Se você não tem nada a esconder tome poção da verdade para que possamos saber onde você esteve!

         Ele sabia que o responsável por fazer o relatório oficial das investigações era Percy Weasley e sabia que Arthur Weasley era membro do conselho, portanto, assistiria ao seu interrogatório. "Eu estive na casa dos Weasley naquela noite", ele se imaginou dizendo sob ação da poção, " E dormi com a filha caçula deles. Dormir metaforicamente falando, é claro..." Seria o fim de qualquer chance de ter um relacionamento com Gina nas próximas cem encarnações.

Draco levantou e deu uma volta pela sala. Odiava a autoridade a sua frente lhe dizendo o que fazer. Odiava que a família de Gina trabalhasse ali. Odiava que o maldito Ministro fosse padrinho da pessoa que ele mais detestava. Odiava não poder ir pra casa. Odiava não ter mais "casa", no sentido familiar da palavra. Odiava não poder dizer aonde tinha estado e o que tinha ficado fazendo... 

         - Eu estou DIZENDO que não tenho envolvimento com essas coisas. Eu ABANDONEI A MINHA FAMÍLIA pra não seguir esse caminho e você prefere acreditar no CRETINO do Mcnair, que não teve coragem nem de se manter vivo!

         O arroubo raivoso de Draco surpreendeu o Ministro, mas ele não deixou isso transparecer em sua expressão.

         - Garoto... – a voz baixa – Eu acredito em você. Você é desagradável, mas não acho que seja ruim. Só que a minha opinião não interessa! Tome a poção e siga a sua vida! Entenda que eu não posso libera-lo até que tenhamos certeza de que Mcnair estava mentindo.

         Draco mordeu o lábio.

         - Isso não é tão fácil... Não envolve só a mim. 

         Sirius Black, o Ministro da Magia, ergueu as sobrancelhas e Draco se perguntou porque ele tinha aquela expressão de entendimento. 

         - Sinto informar que até que isso se resolva o senhor vai ter que ficar sob custódia do Ministério. – ele disse levantando-se e indo em direção a porta.

         -  Eu estou preso?! – Draco disse abobado. – Você não pode estar falando sério!

         O homem deu de ombros e suspirou, aquela era uma frase que ele estava ouvindo muito nos últimos meses.

         - Eu preciso escrever uma carta... – o louro pensou alto.

Black não deu sinais de ter escutado, abriu a porta, chamou a secretária e voltou-se para Draco com um sorriso ligeiramente malvado.

         - Acompanhe a Sra Jones até nosso...quarto de hóspedes. – ele virou de costas para a mulher e disse em voz baixa – Lá encontrará um pergaminho e uma pena para escrever a sua carta.


	5. A poção da verdade

5 – A Poção da Verdade

         - Bom dia! – Gina saudou alegremente.

         Além do igualmente animado "Bom dia" da mãe, sua única resposta foi um silêncio mortal e um olhar sinistro dos irmãos. Os gêmeos e Rony não estavam sendo muito calorosos desde que ela assumira seu namoro. O pai tinha ido trabalhar antes do Sol nascer nos últimos dias, ele estava muito atordoado. "Eles vão se acostumar", ela pensava tentando se convencer. Mas a verdade era que ela estava triste com o comportamento dos irmãos. Estava também muito preocupada com seu pai. Achou que talvez o tivesse decepcionado mais do que ele poderia suportar. Embora Molly garantisse que as coisas iam se acertar, Gina achava difícil manter o pensamento positivo quando ninguém falava direito com ela. E estar sem notícias de Draco (mesmo que por uma semana apenas) completava o quadro desanimador. Uma chuva de cartas chegou para distraí-la naquela manhã. Gina ficou satisfeita que nenhuma fosse um berrador de seus outros irmãos.

_"Gina,___

_         Como vai?_

_         Finalmente você resolveu assumir esse seu caso com o Malfoy! Achou que eu não sabia, não é? Francamente! Ainda bem que eu não me ofendo fácil... Mas não quero brigar com você (seus irmãos já devem estar fazendo isso o suficiente)._

_         Você sabia que eu vou passar uns dias na sua casa? Espero não estar aí no mesmo dia que o Malfoy. Isso se ele der as caras, né? (o Rony me contou que você não tem noticias dele) Me conte todas as novidades e saiba que eu acho isso positivamente uma loucura!_

_         Abraços,_

_                            Hermione Granger"_

         Mesmo sendo a mais inteligente, a mais responsável, a mais séria, Hermione ainda era uma menina comum que queria desesperadamente saber "as novidades". Gina sorriu. Contaria tudo a amiga, certamente.

_"Princesinha,___

_         Namorando?! Quem afinal é essa "lesma rastejante oxigenada" que você esta namorando? A carta do Ronald e dos gêmeos me deixaram meio preocupado. Você está namorando uma "doninha oxigenada", uma "lesma derretida" ou um "globin que sofreu uma operação de cérebro"? Espero sinceramente que isso seja só implicância dos garotos._

_         Agora falando sério: o filho de Lúcio Malfoy? Tem certeza que sabe onde está se metendo irmãzinha? Bem, saiba que se ele não for um goblin e não tiver nenhum problema com a justiça eu apoio seu namoro! Porque eu confio na sua maturidade._

_         Um beijo,_

_                            Guilherme._

_PS: A Fleur manda um beijo e diz que você tem bom gosto."_

         "A minha cunhada sim entende de garotos!", ela riu alto sem ligar para o olhar censurador de Rony. As coisas podiam melhorar! Se um de seus irmãos estava do seu lado, ainda por cima dizendo "confio em sua maturidade", então ela podia ter esperança.

_"Neném!___

_Talvez seja hora de mudar esse apelido, não acha? Que tal: garota-crescida-que-arruma-namorados-polêmicos?  Brincadeirinha, Gina, brincadeirinha..._

_Da onde você tirou essa? Um Malfoy! Eu não conheço a figura, mas aposto que é loiro, estúpido e metido. Acertei? Nossa, os meninos estão mesmo muito bravos. Até o cubo de gelo do Percy está revoltado! Eu não levaria o garoto aí enquanto o Rony não tivesse mais calmo. Quer que eu leve sedativos de dragão na minha próxima visita? _

_Eu não vou aprovar nem desaprovar até ver do que se trata. Mas por enquanto boa sorte._

_Amor,_

_         Carlos"_

Ela quase bateu palmas. Não era uma aprovação, mas ele faria uma tentativa! Ah! Porque os outros não podiam ser assim também? "Porque eles não estudaram com o Draco", ela mesma respondeu.

_"VIRGINIA MARIE WEASLEY!___

_Como você pôde fazer isso comigo? Estou muito chateada! Me esconder um namoro por UM ANO?! Nossa! Essa é a consideração que você tem por mim? Humf! O que você achou que eu ia fazer? Contar pro Colin? Ah, tudo bem... Provavelmente eu ia mesmo._

_Pronto, já briguei com você, agora vamos ao que interessa! Como estão as coisas aí na sua casa? E o Malfoy? (nossa, eu nunca vou me acostumar! Um Malfoy! E pior de tudo: ele é gatinho! Er... com todo o respeito). Você já pensou se vocês casarem? AHHHH! Sra. Malfoy! Que coisa, hein?_

_Me escreva__ LOGO! Eu tenho UM ANO de fofocas pra atualizar._

_Beijocas,_

_Leny__"___

Lenina conseguia ser espalhafatosa até mesmo nas cartas. Impressionante. Mas a indignação dela não era sem motivo. Afinal, ela se sentiu excluída por não ter sido informada sobre o namoro secreto. Mas ela mesma admitira que não teria agüentado guardar um segredo como aquele.

Havia ainda uma última carta. Os irmãos espicharam os olhos discretamente, desconfiando, mas nenhum conseguiu ver de quem era. Gina também não teve certeza até abrir o envelope.

_"Virgínia,___

_Como foram as coisas aí na sua casa? Pelo jeito do seu irmão não muito bem, eu imagino. Eu estou tendo uns probleminhas aqui no Ministério, mas não se preocupe logo tudo estará bem. Lamento não ter escrito antes._

_Draco__ Malfoy"_

Gina leu a carta três vezes em menos de cinco minutos. Ela sentia cheiro de algo errado. "Probleminhas no Ministério", ela repetiu mentalmente imitando a voz anasalada de Draco. Gina achou que ele estivesse em uma enrascada e talvez não quisesse contar. "Porque ele não me contaria?", ela pensou ingenuamente, mas logo uma voz sagaz lhe respondeu, "Porque ele é tão orgulhoso e auto suficiente quanto se pode ser". A voz tinha razão. Draco, confinado ao seu "quarto" no Ministério, tinha escrito sete tipos diferentes de carta: a primeira falava a verdade e pedia que ela fosse até lá o mais rápido possível, ajuda-lo a resolver o problema. Era urgente e desesperada. As outras iam gradativamente diminuindo a intensidade do problema e necessidade de ajuda até culminar na que ele mandou.

- Percy... – ela começou, mas quando ergueu os olhos da carta viu que só a mãe e Rony estavam lá. – Cadê o Percy?!

- Já saiu. – o irmão disse de boca cheia.

De qualquer modo, ela refletiu, não ia adiantar falar com Percy, ele não se esforçaria em ajudar. Tinha que descobrir sozinha o que estava havendo.

***

         - Mamãe eu tenho que sair. – Gina disse arrumada com simplicidade enquanto apanhava um punhado de pó de flu.

         - Prá onde menina?!

         - MINISTÉRIO DA MAGIA – Gina respondeu e deu a direção ao flú simultaneamente.

***

         - Eu preciso falar com o Ministro! – ela repetia pela décima vez, dizendo cada sílaba separadamente – É muito importante!

         - Senhorita, eu não posso deixa-la entrar! Se quer informações sobre prisioneiros é no terceiro andar. – a secretária se perguntava aonde estava com a cabeça quando tinha aceitado aquele emprego. – Se a senhorita quiser eu chamo seu pai...

         Gina bufou e recomeçou, falando devagar, com um olhar de quem está prestes a explodir.

         - Eu não quero falar com meu pai, eu já fui ao terceiro andar, e eu só saio daqui depois de falar com o Ministro!

         - Mas senhorita ... 

         A secretária estava pronta para recomeçar a ladainha, mas uma voz masculina surpreendeu as duas.

         - Bom dia.

         - Bom dia Ministro! – as duas disseram, mas a voz de Gina se sobressaiu. Ela apertou a mão dele antes mesmo que ele a estendesse – Eu estava justamente dizendo que precisava falar com o senhor!

         - Sim, eu ouvi. E o resto do andar também eu acho... – ele brincou.

         Gina enrubesceu, não tinha notado que estava falando tão alto. Muito constrangida ela pediu desculpas, mas reafirmou que tinha um assunto importante a tratar.

         - Sinto muito, Srta Weasley, mas eu tenho um compromisso em dez minutos. – ele disse sem parecer muito ansioso para o tal compromisso.

         - Mas vai ser bem rápido! – ela não notou mudança na resolução do Ministro e resolveu mudar de tática – É sobre o Sr Malfoy. – ela disse numa voz quase inaudível.

         "Vamos ver se eu entendi: a filha de Arthur Weasley está dizendo que precisa falar comigo sobre o filho de Lúcio Malfoy.", Sirius pensou incrédulo. Ele cancelaria qualquer compromisso pra saber do que se tratava. Especialmente se o que ela fosse dizer tirasse Draco dali. As exigências e reclamações do rapaz estavam enlouquecendo todo mundo.

         Dentro da privacidade da sala, o Ministro convidou Gina a se sentar.

         - E então, de que de trata?

         - É mesmo verdade que o Malfoy está preso aqui, não é? Não me permitiram entrar e nem quiseram me dizer com certeza.

         - Sim. – o olhar pousado em Gina cheio de curiosidade – Ele está mesmo aqui, mas não é permitido que ele receba visitas fora da família. 

         - Hum... – ela não tinha nada a dizer, mas não queria deixar uma lacuna de silêncio no ar.

         - Permita-me uma pergunta: ele não te mandou uma carta, mandou?

         - Ah! – Gina se perguntou como ele sabia – Mandou sim.

         A ruiva enrubesceu ao ver o rosto do Ministro se iluminar e sorrir.

         - Bem, e  o que a senhorita tem a dizer?

         - Eu... eu... queria saber quando ele vai sair daqui. É... nós somos, amigos sabe... – ela disse de um jeito que não convenceria nem criança de três anos.

         - Ele estará liberado quando esclarecer aonde passou a noite de sete de julho. – curto e grosso. Estava realmente sem vontade de fazer rodeios.

         "Eu não acredito nisso!", ele pensou divertido, se perguntando se a conclusão a que tinha chegado esta certa. "Um Malfoy e uma Weasley. O mundo está mesmo de ponta cabeça...", ele pensou enquanto as orelhas de Gina ficavam rubras.

         - Sete de julho?! – ela engasgou – Onde ele estava em sete de julho? A noite?

         - Ahã... – ele balançou a cabeça - A senhorita faz alguma idéia?

         - Er... bem... faço. Ele... ele estava na minha casa.

         - Mesmo? – ele ergueu as sobrancelhas – Acho que seu pai não me disse nada sobre isso.

         Gina olhou para os próprios pés e meneou a cabeça.

         - Meu pai não sabe. – uma risadinha nervosa – Mas, o Dra... Malfoy! Ele passou a ...ele passou a noite lá na minha casa. Mas ninguém, além de mim, sabe.

         "Obrigado Deus!", Sirius agradeceu mentalmente pela possibilidade de se livrar da presença irritante de Draco.

         - E a senhorita esta disposta a confirmar isso tomando a poção da verdade diante do Conselho? – ele disse urgente e esperançoso.

         Gina sorriu e pensou porque Draco não tinha feito isso antes. Ela passou a mão pelos cabelos sem perceber e começou a falar sorrindo.

         - Claro que si...NÃO! – ela berrou de repente. – É realmente preciso? Eu.. eu não posso!

         - Posso saber porque a Srta Weasley e o Sr Malfoy se recusam a tomar a poção?! – as esperanças tinham sido totalmente cortadas e isso era bem desagradável – Não mataram ninguém naquela noite, não é?

         - Ora mas é claro que não! – Gina cruzou os braços contrariada.

         Sem aviso prévio, o Ministro levantou  e saiu da sala. Gina ficou assustada, mas achou melhor não sair do lugar. Dez minutos passaram como uma eternidade. Sirius entrou na sala com um acompanhante.

         - Draco?!

         - Olá Virgínia...! – ele disse com o rosto mais surpreso ainda do que o dela.

         O Ministro voltou a sentar-se em sua cadeira, e agora olhava-os com alguma agressividade.

         - Pois bem. O que diabos aconteceu que impede vocês de tomarem a poção? Se nós não resolvermos isso AGORA ios dois/i ficam detidos aqui.

         Gina empalideceu.

         - Mas senhor Black, nós não fizemos nada!

         - Nada de errado... – Draco confirmou com a cabeça.

         - Então vocês tomam a poção e vão embora! Ou me dêem um bom motivo para essa relutância.

         Gina, totalmente vermelha, aproximou-se da mesa, abaixou e apoio os braços na mesa.

         - Eu não posso! Não na frente do meu pai... – ela olhou de relance para Draco, que ouvia tudo, mas achou que não era bom interferir. Gina tinha mais chances de comove-lo. – Quando vocês perguntarem "O que vocês fizeram na noite de 7 de julho?" eu vou ficar em maus lençóis na minha casa... Entende?

         - Ah meu deus! – ele levou a mãos aos lábios para esconder um sorriso de compreensão tardia, mas logo se recompôs e falou muito seriamente – Nesse caso acho que posso abrir uma exceção.

         - Vantagens de ser o Ministro da Magia... – Draco não resistiu a fazer a ironia.

         A ruiva lançou um olhar maligno para o namorado, mas o Ministro não deu atenção. Ele estava mais ocupado em tocar uma caixinha prateada com a varinha e dizer algumas palavras que nenhum dos dois prestou atenção. Minutos depois, um senhor de idade entrou, levando um frasco de vidro com um liquido transparente que tanto Draco, quanto Gina, reconheceram como sendo a temida poção que os faria falar a verdade.

         - Os dois vão tomar a poção somente na minha presença. E o que for dito aqui não sairá daqui. Certo?

         - Certo! – Draco exclamou, e Gina só balançou a cabeça.

         Foi tudo muito rápido. Sirius não perguntou nada além do estritamente necessário e fez, ele mesmo, o relatório. Com um sorriso de alívio ele se despediu dos dois com um alerta.

         - Cuidado com o que vão falar hein! – ele riu-se – A poção vai estar fazendo efeito por mais uma hora, mais ou menos. Ah! E a propósito, felicidades.

         - Obrigada! – Gina agradeceu, mas Draco tinha pressa de sair e não disse nada.

***

         - Temos que sair desse prédio o mais depressa possível! – Gina puxava Draco pelo braço – Estou morrendo de medo de encontrar meu pai por aqui.

         Draco apressou o passo.

         - Eu também... – Draco disse horrorizado com o que tinha acabado de dizer. "O que foi isso?!", ele perguntou-se sabendo que era efeito da poção.

         Eles estavam quase na porta quando o inevitável aconteceu.

- Virgínia?! O que você está fazendo aqui?! – Arthur Weasley sorriu ao ver a filha, mas o sorriso sumiu por completo quando ele botou os olhos em Draco. 

- Eu vim ajudar o Draco a sair daqui! – Gina disse e mordeu o lábio com força odiando a poção com todas as suas forças.

- Senhor Weasley, muito prazer! – Draco disse e Arthur lhe respondeu com interesse e surpresa. As palavras saiam da boca do louro em uma torrente – Eu sinto muito ter causado problemas na sua família, eu estou disposto a tentar mudar as coisas, eu espero que...

- Já chega! – Gina deu um gritinho, antes que ele dissesse alguma "verdade" que piorasse tudo.

Arthur suspirou, passou a mão na testa e olhou-os longamente. Talvez Draco e Gina nem notassem, mas estavam de mãos dadas e Arthur não deixou de perceber aquilo. A cena era bizarra demais para um pai zeloso como ele...

- Eu vou me acostumar, garoto. – ele disse sem convicção – Seu nome é Draco, não é?

         - Sim. – ele se esforçava para não começar a falar de novo.

         - Bem... – um suspiro sonoro – Presumo que você não tenha onde ficar?

         Gina arregalou os olhos, percebendo aonde o pai chegaria com aquela conversa. 

         - Sim, mas eu tenho algum dinheiro comigo, e como há muitos hotéis nessa parte da cidade...

         - Você vai pra minha casa. – ele disse suavemente, mas com firmeza – Minha família precisa conhece-lo e você precisa nos conhecer, se pretende levar a sério o relacionamento com a minha filha. E você pretende, não é? – nesse ponto ele ficou bem mais severo.

         Draco sentiu a poção fazendo efeito nele e por mais que tentasse não pode impedir-se de falar.

         - Sim! Totalmente a sério! Na verdade, eu quero icasar/i com a Virgínia! – Draco queria que uma pedra caísse do céu na sua cabeça, nunca tinha se sentido tão constrangido na vida – e por mais que isso me seja penoso eu estou disposto a fazer um esforço pra me dar bem com os seus outros filhos detestáveis.

         Gina apertava boca com as mãos, para conter suas palavras e sua vontade de rir. 

         - Então o nosso esforço fica marcado para as sete. Até lá garoto. – então ele voltou-se para Gina e deu-lhe um beijo na testa – Tchau queridinha.

         - Tchau papai! 

         - Até a noite, senhor Weasley. 


	6. Entrando em território inimigo

6 – Entrando em território inimigo

         Apesar de já estar quase na hora do almoço o Sol ainda estava fraco e nada indicava que a temperatura fosse aumentar muito mais. Tudo bem, para uma manhã de começo de verão em Londres era suficientemente bom. O casal que passeava de braços dados e sem rumo não estava preocupado com o clima. Para eles, ainda que chovessem pedras eles não notariam.

         - Aquilo era sério? – Gina perguntou minutos depois que eles deixaram o prédio do Ministério.

         - Aquilo o que? – Draco disse, emergindo de seus pensamentos.

         As maças do rosto de Gina ficaram um tanto rosadas quando ela olhou nos olhos do namorado.

         - Aquilo sobre você querer casar comigo... Era verdade?

         Ela sabia que sim. Afinal, era impossível mentir sob efeito da poção da verdade. Mas ela queria ouvir ele dizer de novo. Era uma oportunidade de ouro e ela não queria perder. Afinal, era Draco Malfoy e ele não saía dizendo essas coisas por aí com freqüência.

         - É verdade. – ele disse percebendo as segundas intenções da ruiva. – Estou sob efeito da poção, lembra? Ainda não acredito que disse aquilo pro seu pai... – ele lamentou balançando a cabeça inconformado.

         Gina riu-se.

         - Acho que ele gostou. – ela aproximou-se mais, desejando por um breve instante que fosse inverno e ela tivesse uma boa desculpa para se enfiar dentro das roupas dele. – E eu gostei também. Gosto de ouvir você dizer essas coisas...

         Ele resmungou qualquer coisa, depois sorriu de uma maneira muito maliciosa que fez Gina se preparar para o que viria a seguir. Bobagem, não tinha jeito de se preparar para as coisas que Draco dizia.

         - Acho que eu vou aproveitar essa poção também... – ele sorriu com o canto dos lábios – Quem é o melhor: _Eu – ele disse sorrindo como numa propaganda de pasta de dente – ou o Potter? – ele disse com uma expressão doentia._

         "Não dá pra acreditar!", ela olhou-o com reprovação, mas achou um grande avanço que ele não tivesse cuspido o nome de Harry. Sua língua parecia arder em sua boca, não obstante ela quisesse fazê-la ficar calada. Com um esforço assombroso Gina desviou-se da pergunta.

         - Essa pergunta é muito relativa. Depende do contexto... – disse com um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios.

         Ele deu um sorriso muito astuto e parou de andar, forçando-a a fazer o mesmo. 

         - Na SUA opinião. – ele cruzou os braços – Na sua opinião, Weasley, quem é o melhor?

         Gina murmurou algo aparentemente inaudível mas que fez Draco sorrir de satisfação.

         - Como? Eu não escutei? Diga mais alto... – ele provocou.

         - Você! Draco Malfoy é o melhor na MINHA opinião. – ela virou-se de costas muito contrariada e um pouco envergonhada – Essa foi uma pergunta muito boba!

         Ele abraçou-a por trás, apoiando o queixo no ombro dela. Num movimento imprevisto ele a ergueu no ar e deu um giro. O gritinho de Gina atraiu olhares de todos os trouxas que passavam. Quando ele a pôs de volta no chão, voltou-se para os transeuntes com um ar ameaçador.

         - Só estamos namorando! Nunca viram não, trouxas?

         As pessoas olharam surpresas mas voltaram com rapidez ao que estavam fazendo antes. E Draco voltou a abraçar Gina e eles continuaram caminhando.

         - Ainda está brava? 

         - Não estou e nem estava... – "Maldita poção da verdade!" – Só acho essa sua obsessão em ser melhor que o Harry muito infantil.

         Ele pareceu considerar o assunto. Quando ele começou a falar, Gina achou que ele ia discutir o assunto de boa vontade, mas logo percebeu que não era tão fácil desenrolar essa questão.

         - E eu acho que deveríamos ir tomar sorvete. Comer mais e falar menos, até o efeito passar. E depois eu preciso ir a Gringotes...

         - Gringotes?! – ela bufou porque esperava algo mais romântico depois de sorvete – Você não pode parar de pensar em dinheiro?

         - Não estou pensando em dinheiro... – ele arrastou irritantemente a voz como costumava(?) fazer quando era(?) criança – Estou_ precisando_ de dinheiro. Além disso, é tudo meu, não é? Precisarei passar tudo pro meu nome uma hora ou outra, então, porque não fazer isso agora?

         Bons argumentos, bons demais para serem combatidos. Pelo menos era isso que Draco achava até ver Gina lançar-lhe um olhar estranho, pesado e cheio de significação.

         - Você não quer ver os seus pais? – ela perguntou delicadamente, como se estivesse pisando em gelo fino.

         Se ele não tinha gostado do olhar, tinha detestado a pergunta. Achara-a tremendamente inconveniente, mas nada demonstrou. Tinha o semblante impassível quando respondeu.

         - Meus pais estão mortos Virgínia. – ele deu um suspiro profundo e silencioso – E se você se refere a sepultura deles, eu não pretendo ir até lá. Não faz o menor sentido, o que quer que tenha sido a alma, essência, espirito; ou como você quiser chamar; deles, não está naquele lugar.

         Gina parou a caminhada dos dois novamente. O olhar dela tinha se tornado mais profundo e mais triste. Draco não compreendeu. Ele tinha sido frio não tinha? Ele tinha certeza que tinha! Ora... então porque ela continuava a olha-lo daquele jeito?

         - Me desculpe... – ela disse baixinho, apertando as mãos geladas do rapaz – Eu fiquei aqui falando essas coisas bobas e me esqueci de te apoiar.

         - Gina, você não precisa me apoiar, eu... – Draco estava quase amedrontado. Não esperava que ela agisse assim, acima de tudo, não esperava passar a impressão de quem precisa de apoio. Isso veio a tona no passo que ele deu pra trás e no tom grosseiro que ele usou – Eu não preciso de apoio! 

         Novamente ela o surpreendeu, não mudou nenhum centímetro da sua postura anterior. Gina pousou a mão no rosto de Draco, aproximando-se o dobro do que ele tinha se afastado.

         - Você está muito triste não está?

         Draco não sabia se era impressão sua, mas os olhos castanhos da namorada pareciam úmidos. Ele desejou estar enganado, mas sentiu que os seus também estavam umedecendo, mordeu o lábio inferior.

         - Eu pareço triste? – ele disse com toda a determinação que lhe restava.

         Ela meneou a cabeça.

         - Não. Mas está, não está?

         Ele expirou, olhou para tudo em volta de Gina, bufou novamente e baixou os olhos. "Porque ela tem que saber tudo sobre mim?", ele se sentia muito incomodado por estar diante de uma pessoa que passava por cima de sua conveniente dissimulação.                     

Sem esperar resposta, ela o abraçou.

         - Não precisa falar se não quiser... Mas eu vou estar aqui se você quiser conversar, está bem? – ela ouviu Draco murmurar um "ahã" e ela sorriu – Vamos tomar nosso sorvete? Ainda temos que ir ao banco senhor Malfoy...

         Draco de desvencilhou do abraço sorrindo e eles foram para uma sorveteria muito simpática no Beco Diagonal. Depois foram a Gringotes, e quando saíram de lá, Gina estava de braços dado com um dos bruxos mais ricos da Grã-Bretanha. O Sol se punha quando ela lembrou que eles tinham um compromisso imperdível na Toca em poucas horas. Uma sombra passou pelo rosto de Draco, mas logo se dissipou.

         - Então espere um instante. – ela disse e correu para dentro de uma loja.

         Gina ficou com as palavras "Aonde você vai?" presas na garganta, mas logo que ela olhou para o letreiro da loja ela foi respondida. "Rochelle & Lisse – Flores, mimos e presentes".

         - Pronto, já podemos ir... - ele disse voltando correndo com um arranjo muito bonito de flores do campo nas mãos. 

- Pra mim? – ela arriscou.

Draco revirou tediosamente os olhos nas órbitas.

- É para a sua mãe. – ele olhou para o arranjo, deu de ombros e olhou de volta para Gina - Acho que ela vai ser a única que não vai tentar me matar hoje a noite, então achei que ela mereceria flores.

A ruiva mirou por um minuto o namorado, as flores delicadas nas suas mãos, seu nariz empinado e o modo como aquilo tudo não combinava. E riu muito alto. Draco reconheceu a risada engraçada que tinha chamado sua atenção há tempos atrás. E ele riu também. Para quem visse, pareceriam dois malucos (se trouxas vissem, diriam "Drogados, provavelmente! Tsc, tsc, tsc...") rindo descontroladamente.

***

         O estômago de Draco parecia tomado por uma corrente ártica e ele sabia que isso não era um sinal de fome. Eles estavam na porta da casa dos Weasley e faltavam cinco minutos para as sete da noite. Ele não tinha pensando em desistir nenhuma vez, até ali. Mas era absurdo demais! Ele estava em pé na soleira dos cabeças-vermelhas pobretões, com flores nas mãos, namorando a sua caçula e disposto a jantar com toda a família. Draco tentou dizer que tinha que ir embora, mas Gina já havia batido na porta, a Sra. Weasley já a tinha aberto e as flores do campo já estavam nas suas mãos. Quando o louro voltou a sentir o chão em baixo de seus pés ela estava justamente agradecendo o presente.

         - Oi meninos! – Gina disse aos irmãos que olhavam cena com uma expressão que só pode ser definida como "bizarra".

         - Oi Gi... – Fred foi o único que respondeu, o único que tinha forças para tanto. Ele se levantou abraçou a irmã e olhou Draco dos pés a cabeça. Ia dizer qualquer coisa, mas voltou a se sentar.

         - Vocês não vão cumprimentar nosso convidado? – Molly disse coma voz doce, mas carregada de autoridade. Nenhum deles se moveu ou esboçou reação. Ela apertou os olhos – Vamos! Não sejam tímidos...

         Fred balançou a cabeça, num gesto que foi uma tentativa de dizer "olá", mas que na verdade não se pareceu com nada. Jorge fez o mesmo o único diferencial foi que ele conseguiu erguer a mão num "tchauzinho" muito esquisito.

         - Draco, esses são Fred e Jorge, nossos gêmeos. Você chegou, a estudar em Hogwarts na mesma época não é?

         Draco fez que sim com a cabeça.

         - Sim, sim! – Jorge disse com uma súbita empolgação. – Era fácil ver o Malfoy pelos corredores, não é Fred?

         - Com certeza! – o outro confirmou – Malfoys, baratas, fantasmas, _doninhas... Hogwarts está cheio de todo tipo de pragas._

         Os olhos azuis de Draco escureceram, sua mão direita se fechou e seus dentes rangeram. Ele desejou ter Crabbe e Goyle pra mandar socar o engraçadinho, mas a mão gelada de Gina apertando a sua afastou esse pensamento.

         - Fred! – ela censurou o irmão, mas logo voltou-se para o outro lado, querendo desviar a atenção de Draco – Rony! Você não nos diz nada?

         - Não, eu não digo nada! – ele disse e, num impulso levantou-se e virou as costas em direção a escada.

         Ele nem tinha colocado o pé no primeiro degrau quando a voz do senhor Weasley vinda de alto da escada soou firmemente, chamando a atenção de todos.

         - Você vai cumprimentar o namorado da sua irmã, vai jantar conosco e vai ser muito educado. – ele disse enquanto descia a escada e parava diante de Rony. Dirigiu-se aos gêmeos – Assim como vocês dois também.

         A senhora Weasley balançou a cabeça em concordância , e voltou-se para Draco (que não parecia muito feliz).

         - Sente-se querido, enquanto eu termino o jantar e nós esperamos os outros. – ela disse apontando o sofá onde estavam Jorge e Fred.

         Ele não viu maneira de recusar e, cautelosamente, sentou-se no canto, o mais afastado possível dos gêmeos. E isso era perigosamente perto da poltrona onde Rony estava sentado com cara de poucos amigos. Gina acomodou-se entre Draco e os gêmeos, e Arthur ocupou a outra poltrona. Fez-se um silêncio incômodo.

         - Boa noite. – Percy aparatou de repente, dando um pequeno susto em Draco. Ele foi direto até Draco e estendeu-lhe a mão de forma muito cortês – Senhor Malfoy, boa noite. 

         Draco ficou em pé para responder a saudação.

         - Boa noite. – "Boa noite uma ova seu palhaço!" uma voz irada protestou em sua mente, mas Draco sabia que se desse ouvidos a ela a noite estaria arruinada.

         - Seu traidor! – murmurou Rony por entre os dentes olhando Percy de rabo de olho.

         Ele não deu ouvidos e dirigiu-se para o pai.

- Papai, eu gostaria de lhe mostrar alguns relatórios do Prest. Creio que ele não está sendo muito explícito em pontos importantes. 

         Arthur levantou depressa. Nunca tinha concordado em rever relatórios com Percy tão prontamente.

- Claro, veremos o que há de errado. – lançou um olhar significativo para os filhos – Eu volto logo.

- E assim nós aproveitamos para deixar vocês jovens mais a vontade. – Percy completou antes de começar a subir a escada.

"Ele fala como se tivesse 400 anos.", foi o que Draco pensou assim que Percy terminou de falar. Rony remexeu-se na cadeira e, involuntariamente, atraiu a atenção de todos.

- Ele fala como se fosse bem velho, né? – ele disse revirando os olhos nas órbitas e fazendo os irmãos rirem. 

Draco franziu as sobrancelhas ao ouvir sua piada em outra boca. Numa boca Weasley. Pior: na boca de _Ronald Weasley, o pajem de Potter. Muito pior: ele teve um estranho ímpeto de dar risada. Claro que ele não deu nenhuma amostra dessa vontade. "Eu ainda tenho dignidade", ele resolveu o assunto consigo mesmo._

***

         Gina estava muito nervosa. Era tão bobo pra ela se sentir tão nervosa em sua própria casa! Ela se sentia de volta aos seus 11 anos quando a simples presença de Harry Potter a fazia corar e correr para o quarto. Mas ela não era mais uma menina e tampouco seu amado era tão bem vindo em sua casa quanto Harry era. Um barulho vindo da lareira arrancou Gina e todos os presentes de seus pensamentos. Era Carlinhos que chegava viajando do jeito que mais gostava: via Flú.

         - Carlinhos! – os garotos fizeram festa, sorriram, olhando para o irmão como se ele fosse o salvador da pátria.

         - Oi caras! – ele abraçou os irmãos um a um e deu um beijo estalado na irmã – Oi princesinha! O Guilherme está meio ocupado com a casa nova, sabe como é, e pediu desculpas por não poder vir. Quais as novidades?

         Rony apontou para o lado de Gina com o polegar e disse num tom baixo:

         - Dá uma olhada no nosso convidado...

         Draco estava em pé, ao lado da namorada, em postura muito confiante. Mas o que ele mais desejava agora era não ter problemas com esse irmãozinho de Gina. Uma coisa era ter o nariz quebrado por Rony, outra bem mais complicada seria ter o corpo todo quebrado por esse "cara enorme".

         - Boa noite, Carlos. – o louro formalmente estendeu a mão. – Suponho que seu nome seja Carlos, não?

         O tratador de dragões mediu o garoto de alto a baixo e deu um aperto forte na mão do novo cunhado.

         - Supôs certo, Malfoy. – e sem dizer mais nada e sem dar tempo de alguém falar ele conduziu a todos de volta para os sofás.

         Quando parecia que o silêncio ia se abater novamente sobre o grupo de jovens a voz grave de Carlinhos dirigiu-se a Draco.

         - Qual é a sua Malfoy? – as mãos entrelaçadas apoiadas nos joelhos, o corpo levemente projetados para frente e uma cara de poucos amigos.

         Draco não se deixou intimidar.

         - A minha? Depende... A _minha namorada, por exemplo, é a__ sua irmã, mas eu não sei de que __sua exatamente você esta falando.      _

         Com aquelas palavras provocativas, aquele olhar provocativo e a aparente falta de medo os gêmeos pularam em seus lugares ao ouvir aquilo. Rony ficou vermelho e sentou-se mais frente, muito próximo de Draco. Gina balançava a perna ansiosamente.

         - Não seja engraçadinho, Malfoy! – disse Carlinhos, o único que não tinha se mexido – Quais as suas intenções com a minha irmã?

         Draco acomodou as costas no encosto do sofá e cruzou os braços. Um meio sorriso desdenhoso provocava os irmãos Weasley, antes mesmo que o louro voltasse a falar.

         - Eu já respondi isso ao seu pai. Ao que parece minha resposta agradou, já que eu fui até convidado pra jantar na sua casa.

         - Quem nos garante que você não mentiu?! – berrou Rony sem poder se conter.

         Devagar Draco olhou para ele e estreitou os olhos.

         - Porque eu mentiria? – falou num tom calculista – Eu poderia estar jantando em qualquer restaurante, com qualquer mulher. Mas eu estou aqui, - apertou a mão de Gina – e escolhi essa mulher, embora a família dela seja demasiado bárbara pro meu gosto. Porque – ele disse mais alto – eu passaria por isso?

         Rony começou a falar tão alto e tão depressa que ele até cuspia em algumas palavras.

         - Eu não sei porque! Você é um Malfoy e é isso que os Malfoys fazem, eles mentem! Eu quero que você vá embora da minha casa e da vida da minha irmã. Porque eu me recuso a conviver com uma pessoa repulsiva como você!

          A essa altura ele já estava se esgoelando, em pé na frente de Draco e os irmãos o olhavam com um misto de assombro, aprovação e reprovação. O louro levantou-se também.

         - Se eu sair da sua casa agora eu levo a sua irmã comigo eu juro que você nunca mais tem noticias dela!

         - CALEM A BOCA OS DOIS! – Gina se levantara sem que eles notassem e estava no meio dos dois. Os outros irmãos pareciam assistir a um espetáculo. – Ninguém vai me tirar de casa e ninguém vai tirar meu namorado da minha casa. – ela tinha os dois indicadores no peito dos dois garotos – Draco é meu namorado e essa é a minha família. Eu NÃO VOU aceitar que vocês me imponham uma escolha absurda como essa! Os dois, – ela enfatizou o número – vão se comportar como dois cavalheiros esta noite e todas as outras vezes em que se encontrarem, porque já passou da idade de vocês se comportarem como adultos! E isso serve pra vocês também! – ela disse finalmente voltando-se para os outros irmãos.

         Quando ela terminou de falar Draco e Rony voltaram a se sentar. emburrados como crianças contrariadas, em seus lugares e o silêncio era tanto que nem se ouviam as respirações. Alguém bateu na porta e Gina foi atender, fazendo com que os garotos suspirassem aliviados. Fred e Jorge cochicharam alguma coisa com Carlinhos e riram discretamente.

         - Malfoy... – Carlinhos chamou baixinho

         - Sim?

         - Se você sobreviver a ela, não precisa se preocupar com mais nada nessa vida.

         Até Draco teve que se render a um sorriso. Mas o sorriso logo morreu quando ele viu quem Gina trazia até eles.

         - Oi gente! – Hermione Granger sorriu e acenou para todos. Seus olhos se arregalaram um pouco, mas não se demoraram muito em Draco. – Oi Quinho! – ela foi até Rony e deu-lhe um beijo rápido.

         "Quinho...", Draco sorriu maldoso e olhou para o cunhado. Era também um sorriso nervoso, porque ele não imaginava que teria que jantar com uma sangue ruim. Olhou para Gina dizendo tudo isso com o olhar (ou pelo menos tentando).

         - Ela é da família também... – Gina sussurrou no ouvido de louro sem que os outros percebessem.

         - O Santo Potter é da família também? – ele disse maldoso. Se Potter aparecesse ali ele não tinha certeza se poderia manter a compostura como vinha fazendo penosamente até agora. 

         - É! Mas ele não vem hoje. Eu convenci a minha mãe de que isso seria demais pra você.

         - Obrigado – ele murmurou.

         Foi quando Molly apareceu na porta da cozinha.

         - O jantar está na mesa! – ela disse amavelmente. Depois foi até os pés da escada e gritou a mesma frase para Percy e Arthur.

         "Ok, jantar. Já estamos na metade do caminho e você não morreu ainda. E nem matou nenhum deles! Parabéns, garoto!", disse a consciência de Draco enquanto ele se dirigia para a cozinha.


	7. Uma noite muito longa

7 – Uma noite muito longa

         Claustrofobia. Foi essa a sensação que Draco teve ao entrar na cozinha dos Weasley, aonde iam jantar. Achou-a muito apertada para tantas pessoas, embora isso fosse um pequeno exagero de sua parte. Achou o teto muito baixo, e nisso ele tinha alguma razão. Achou tudo muito simples, e isso também era verdade, mas teve que admitir que estava tudo muito limpo e bem arrumado (ele achou um assombro que Molly conseguisse manter tudo tão limpo sem ajuda de elfos domésticos). Foi inevitável lembrar da sua sala de jantar com paredes brancas e piso de mármore grego, do teto alto e da louça de porcelana antiquíssima. "Pelo menos não vamos comer em pratos de papel", ele pensou lembrando de uma das ofensas que tinha feito a condição financeira da família Weasley. Todos se acomodaram na seguinte ordem: Arthur na ponta da mesa, e Molly do seu lado direito. Ao lado dela Percy, Rony, Hermione e na outra extremidade Carlinhos. Ao lado esquerdo de Arthur sentaram-se Fred, Jorge, Gina e finalmente Draco.

         O jantar estava simples (pelo menos para o gosto de Draco), mas havia uma boa variedade de comidas, era óbvio que Molly havia caprichado. Draco se sentiu ligeiramente envaidecido ao notar que o jantar era uma ocasião especial porque ele estava ali, mas passou depressa. De qualquer forma, o clima era tão tenso que, no dia seguinte, nenhum deles saberia dizer o que tinha sido servido. Pros curiosos, o prato principal era um ensopado de frango com batatas com diversos acompanhamentos, e havia suco de abóbora e amêndoa para beber ("Dois tipos de suco só porque o Malfoy está aqui?!", pensou Rony quando viu as duas jarras sobre a mesa)

- Está gostando querido? – Molly distraiu Draco da sua observação.

Ele acenou com a cabeça, surpreendido pela pergunta. Ele tinha apenas acabado de dar a segunda garfada.

- Está perfeito senhora. – respondeu com educação e sinceridade. Ele tomou o cuidado de olhar apenas para Molly, evitando cruzar com o olhar dos outros ocupantes da mesa. 

- Imagine! – ela corou envaidecida – Não deve ser nada perto do que você está acostumado.

- É mesmo. – Rony cortou falando por entre os dentes, a mão apertando o garfo - Todo tipo de iguaria devia ser servida na sua mansão, não é?

- Nem tanto... – Draco recusou-se a deixar uma provocação impune. E também achou que já era hora de começar a falar com seus cunhados. – Não há nada que se compare a comida caseira. – dizendo isso sorriu e piscou inocentemente para a Sra. Weasley.

Os olhos de Molly cintilaram, Arthur ergueu os seus com satisfação indifarçada. As juntas de Rony estalaram e Gina suspirou desolada imaginando o que ainda ia acontecer naquele jantar.

- Me fala cunhado... – Fred começou – O que você costumava comer lá na Mansão?  
         - Carne humana? – Jorge completou ironicamente.

Hermione parou de mastigar e deu um cutucão por baixo da mesa em Rony quando este ameaçou falar. Carlinhos riu alto sem querer. Percy olhou para os gêmeos com evidente reprovação.

- Só em ocasiões especiais. – Draco disse sem pestanejar. "Vocês estão malucos se acham que podem me pegar, Weasleys!", ele pensou deixando um sorriso malicioso surgir em seu rosto por um instante. Rápido demais para que Arthur, Molly e  Carlinhos vissem. Devagar o suficiente para irritar Rony e os gêmeos e para fazer Gina e Hermione trocarem um olhar de cumplicidade tipicamente feminino.

- Muito espirituoso! – Arthur riu tentando descontrair os filhos, que não escondiam seus olhares assassinos para o convidado.

A todo minuto passava pela cabeça de Gina a imagem desastrosa de Rony levantando para dar um soco em Draco, de Draco falando uma maldade para Hermione, de Carlinhos botando o louro pra fora a pontapés... A única forma que ela via de evitar essas tragédias era falar alguma coisa e interromper o fluxo da tensão. 

- Não vai beber nada, Draco? Tem dois sucos... – Gina disse apontando a jarra de vidro em frente a Rony (o suco de abóbora) e a jarra ao lado de Hermione. Draco queria beber mesmo pois estava com a garganta seca de nervosismo. Mas, depois de calcular mentalmente a distância viu que não alcançaria a jarra de suco de amêndoa sem se levantar da cadeira. "Levantar da mesa durante uma refeição não é NADA educado.", lição de _finesse_ número 7 de Narcisa Malfoy. Ok, ele não ia levantar. Pedir que lhe passassem o suco de abóbora era arriscado, ele passaria pelas mãos de muitos Weasley e podia ser envenenado pelo caminho. Havia a segunda opção... "Sem chance!", pensou Draco olhando de soslaio para a garota de cabelos rebeldes que comia distraída bem na sua frente. "Credo! Porque eu tenho que sentar na frente dela?", pensou e quase involuntariamente encolheu as pernas para baixo da cadeira.

- Não Gina, obrigado... – ele disse sentindo a boca secar ao olhar para aquele chamativo suco de amêndoas.

A ruiva compreendeu qual era o problema. Ela pensou em pedir o suco para Mione fingindo que ia colocar no seu copo, e  colocando discretamente para Draco. mas desistiu do plano quando viu que seu copo ainda estava bem cheio. Ela desistiu definitivamente de qualquer coisa desse tipo quando pensou que, se os irmãos a vissem servindo Draco, eles não perderiam a piada de jeito nenhum. "E Draco ficaria irado...", pensou expirando alto e voltando a comer. O louro fez o mesmo.

 Para a surpresa do casal alguém mais percebeu o impasse em que estavam. Gina viu Hermione mover delicadamente o braço em direção a jarra de suco e Draco viu (talvez tenha sido imaginação) um leve brilho de gozação quando ela lhe ofereceu a jarra. Ele a olhou com quase pavor, como se ela estivesse lhe ameaçando com uma espada. "Não aceite nada da mão de sangues-ruins. Eles são porcos nojentos, é totalmente anti-higiênico.", lição de identidade racial número 5 de Lúcio Malfoy. Notando a hesitação do louro Hermione falou:

         - Algum problema, Malfoy? – agora ele tinha certeza, ela estava se divertindo muito com aquela situação. – Está com sede, não está? O suco está realmente ótimo, você devia provar!

 Uma sangue ruim_, a Granger_, a pior das sangue ruim, se divertindo as custas dele. Em outros tempos isso teria rendido a Draco um ataque histérico mas não naquela noite. "Estou apaixonado por uma Weasley, estou jantando na casa dela... O que poderia ser mais 'impróprio' do que isso?" ele pensou sorrindo e apanhando a jarra das mãos da garota.

- Muito obrigado, Granger. – quando ele disse, todos à mesa suspiraram de alívio involuntariamente.

Sem que ninguém soubesse a relação mais problemática presente naquela cozinha entrava em trégua naquele minuto. A mais problemática sim, porque a por piores que fossem, os Weasley eram sangues puros e Draco podia suportá-los. Mas uma sangue ruim... a Granger! Ele odiara durante todos os anos de Hogwarts o nariz empinado da monitora. E tinha achado muita graça quando ela e Rony começaram a namorar, "Eles se merecem", foi o que ele tinha dito e repetido na época. "A Granger deve ter me rogado uma praga...", ele pensou divertido. Para Hermione, a idéia de ter Draco convivendo com _sua _família postiça era repulsiva. Ainda mais na condição de namorado da sua amiga, que ela sempre tinha considerado meio ingênua. Hermione compartilhava da decepção da família, que sempre achou que Gina e Harry iam acabar juntos. Mas no final das contas, Mione foi a primeira a aceitar a situação, "Se ele pode pegar alguma coisa da minha mão, então deve estar mesmo gostando da Gi", concluiu em pensamento.

***

O jantar transcorreu sem mais emoções e quando terminou todos foram para a sala onde conversaram animadamente por cerca de uma hora. Claro que apenas Gina e seus pais dirigiam a palavra a Draco, mas ele não se importou. Só notou os outros quando Rony bocejou alta e forçosamente, chamando a atenção de todos. Draco entendeu o recado.

- Já é tarde, melhor eu ir embora. – disse levantando-se.

- Ir embora pra onde?! – perguntou Arthur com genuína surpresa.

Antes de dizer "pra casa", Draco lembrou que estava desabrigado e que teria que procurar um hotel. A idéia de sair no meio da noite batendo na porta de estalagens era desanimadora.

- Procurar algum hotel...

Os gêmeos Weasley já estavam de pé, quase pondo Draco pra fora, quando Molly se levantou e se aproximou do louro.

- A essa hora, querido? De modo nenhum! Você fica essa noite conosco e amanhã você pode procurar outro lugar, se quiser.

Draco viu pelo canto dos olhos os gêmeos sorrindo malignamente e Rony soltar um ruído indefinível. Os demais apenas olhavam a cena com atenção.

         - Eu realmente não quero incomodar!

         - Claro que não é incômodo! Você pode dormir no quarto do Ronald... – ela olhou para o filho – Não é?

         Rony não teve nenhuma reação, apenas balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, com resignação. Gina correu para mostrar o resto da casa ao namorado e foi assim que Draco viu prolongada a noite mais insólita da sua vida.

         Molly conseguiu um pijama de Rony para que seu convidado não tivesse que dormir de roupa. Ficou um pouco grande para ele, já que o ruivo era bem mais alto, mas naquela situação isso era o que menos importava. "Estou usando um pijama do Weasley! Que PORCARIA!", pensou mirando-se com uma expressão de desgosto. Draco teria ficado enojado de verdade se soubesse que anos antes Rony havia emprestado aquele pijama para Harry Potter. Os namorados se despediram discretamente (traduzindo: _sem beijo na boca_) porque toda a família assistia a cena e Gina já tinha dito antes que não se sentia a vontade em fazer cenas românticas na frente de seus pais.

         Draco olhou com curiosidade quase cientifica o quarto do cunhado. "Laranja...", foi a única coisa que ele pensou. Era tudo muito laranja, e  laranja era uma cor muito brega na opinião dele. A colcha da cama, os pôsters na parede, as cortinas. "Chudley Channons? Um time perfeito pra um perdedor como o Weasley...", pensou Draco, um torcedor incondicional do "Manchester Avengers". Draco estava chocado achou que ninguém podia ser mais fã de um time de Quadribol do que ele, mas ao ver o quarto de Rony não duvidava mais de nada. Uma coisa que fez o louro ter vontade de rir foi uma grande foto na parede, era enorme, e nela estavam Rony e Hermione. Ela estava pendurada nas costas dele, e beijava sua bochecha fazendo o menino corar. "Que meigo!", ele riu zombeteiro.

         - Tá rindo de que Malfoy?! – Rony jazia de braços cruzados no canto do quarto.

         Draco achou que se dissesse o real motivo da graça levaria um grande soco na cara, e ele lembrava muito bem da ótima pontaria do garoto. Não ia arriscar.

         - Chudley Channons... – ele apontou o pôster do time – Um bando de perdedores.

         - Não seja ridículo! Eles são os melhores! É impossível que você seja cretino o suficiente pra não reconhecer um grande time de Quadribol quando vê um.

         - Não só eu reconheço como torço pra um. Não é apenas um grande time, é  o melhor. – Draco disse com superioridade – Os Manchester Avengers são os MESTRES do Quadribol!

         Rony riu com desprezo e provocou:

         - As bichinhas de azul bebê? Deprimente até mesmo vindo de você... 

         - Eu vou adorar ver "as bichinhas de azul bebê" massacrarem os babacas de laranja no próximo mês. – Draco desafiou.

         - Ah! Isso nós vamos ver, Malfoy!

         Eles podiam ter ficado discutindo por horas, mas um barulho vindo da porta os silenciou.

         - Já fizeram amizade?! – Carlinhos brincou.

         - O que significa isso? – Draco se assustou ao ver todos os irmãos Weasley entrando no quarto e formando um circulo em volta dele.

         - Só umas perguntinhas que não pudemos fazer lá em baixo. – Percy disse seriamente.

         - O que você quer com a nossa irmãzinha, Malfoy? – perguntou Rony.

         Draco não se intimidou. O que eles podiam fazer? Bater nele? De jeito nenhum, senão como eles iam explicar isso para a mãe de manhã.

         - O que vocês acham?

         Um pensamento obsceno, machista e bastante óbvio passou pela mente de Fred e ele avançou furiosamente pra cima de Draco.

         - Seu filho da mãe...- ele não pode fazer o que tinha vontade porque Carlinhos o segurou e conteve sem dificuldade.

         Ao perceber o que tinha dado a entender o louro revirou os olhos nas órbitas.

         - Que mente poluída! Eu não estava falando disso... "Até porque se fosse só isso que eu quisesse já teria conseguido há muito tempo, seus idiotas.", ele completou em pensamento.

         - Quais as suas intenções com a Gina?! Nós não vamos deixar você estragar a vida dela, tá entendendo? – Rony estava totalmente vermelho.

         - Quais as suas intenções com a Granger? Quais as intenções de qualquer pessoa que namora? As minhas são iguais as de todo mundo, Weasley! – Draco vociferou.

         - Não me compare com você, eu amo a Hermione! E pra sua informação e gente vai casar mês que vem. – em leve rubor cobriu o rosto de Rony quando ele citou o nome da noiva.

         - E o que você acha que eu vou fazer com a Virgínia? Prender ela numa masmorra? Acha que eu ia me sujeitar a vir na sua casa se eu quisesse apenas me divertir com ela? Não seja burro Weasley!

         Um silêncio tenso, juntas estalando, dentes rangendo e olhares muito raivosos.

         - Você gosta mesmo da minha irmãzinha? – Carlinhos perguntou calmamente.

         Draco hesitou em dizer essas sentimentalidades na frente de tantos garotos hostis, então apenas balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

         - E tem alguma coisa que nós possamos fazer pra você desistir dela? – Jorge perguntou um fio de esperança.

         - Não. – Draco respondeu em voz baixa, mas sem hesitar.

         - Eu vou MESMO ter que conviver com você? – choramingou Ronald com o rosto contraído numa expressão muito infantil.

         - Receio que sim. – Draco disse desabando sentado sobre o colchão no chão. – Mas se isso te consola eu gosto tanto disso quanto você.

         Carlinhos bateu palmas para chamar a atenção.

         - Então se a conversa terminou eu vou dormir! – bateu nas costas de Percy e ele o acompanhou, sonolento. Subitamente o tratador de dragões voltou-se para Draco e assumiu uma postura assustadoramente agressiva – Mas se você machucar a minha maninha eu _juro_ que arranco seu fígado, Malfoy. – então, como se nada tivesse acontecido voltou a sorrir jovial. - Boa noite!

         Logo que os irmãos mais velhos fecharam a porta, Fred pulou para frente de Draco e começou a gritar, saltitar e bagunçar o cabelo dele.

         - Temos um_ loirinho na família! – ele disse enquanto Draco tentava se desvencilhar da bagunça dos gêmeos._

         - Aceita um caramelo? – Jorge disse colocando três caramelos coloridos na frente da boca de Draco.

         Ele se afastou um pouco dos dois e recusou o doce com um sorriso esperto.

         - Não, obrigado, Virgínia me avisou sobre os caramelos.

         - Ah é? – os dois trocaram um olhar sarcástico e Jorge jogou um caramelo para Rony, outro para Fred e pôs o outro na boca– Mas aposto que ela não te disse nada sobre o nosso Pó Malfoy.

         - Mais um empreendimento de sucesso das Gemialidades Weasley! – riu-se Fred, e os irmãos saíram gargalhando do quarto.

         Quando Draco voltou-se para Rony viu que este também morria de rir, deitado na cama com as mãos na barriga. Era doentio, ele estava quase sem ar, e quanto mais olhava pra Draco, mais ele ria.

         - Eles botaram esse tal Pó Malfoy em mim, não é? – Draco disse com um olhar soturno e ares de resignação.

         Rony estava rindo demais pra falar, mas confirmou com a cabeça.

         - E o que isso faz? – o louro perguntou.

         Novamente o outro não pode falar, mas conseguiu fazer um ruído e apontar o espelho que pendia de um cordão do teto. Draco deu dois passos e já estava em frente ao espelho. "Porcaria de quarto pequeno...".

         - Você está uma gracinha Malfoy!

         Draco quase nem ouviu a ironia de Rony. Estava chocado. Estava embasbacado. Estava engraçado. Estava ridículo. 

Estava _RUIVO_!

Cada orgulhoso fio do seu cabelo platinado estava num tom absolutamente Weasley. Ruivo, como seu detestado companheiro de quarto e toda a sua família. 

         - Quanto tempo isso vai durar? – questionou sem tirar os olhos de espelho.

         - 24 horas... – o outro respondeu rindo um pouco menos.

         Draco sentou-se no seu colchão e riu uma risada insana por alguns minutos antes de finalmente deitar. Antes de fechar os olhos ouviu a última gracinha do dia:

         - Boa noite cabeça vermelha!

- Vai se ferrar Weasley!

         Rony ainda deu uma derradeira risada antes de cair no sono.


	8. Novos casamentos, velhos inimigos

8 – Novos casamentos, velhos inimigos.

         Draco acordou na manhã seguinte dando um pulo. No momento em que despertou lembrou-se de onde estava e do "perigo" que tinha corrido durante a noite, ralhou consigo mesmo por ter sido imprudente a ponto de dormir em "território inimigo". Mas suas preocupações eram infundadas, foi o que ele constatou depois de uma minuciosa analise de si mesmo. Estava tudo no lugar, inclusive seu mais novo cabelo vermelho. "Falando em cabelo vermelho... Cadê o Weasley?!", Draco pensou olhando para a cama vazia de Rony com desconfiança.

         - Draco...? – disse uma voz feminina e suave vinda da porta. – Draco! O que aconteceu com o seu cabelo?! – Gina exclamou já começando a dar risada.

         -  Oi Virgínia! Eu não te vi entrar... – ele começou a sorrir, mas logo que lembrou do estado atual do seu _lindo cabelo loiro fechou a cara – Seus irmãos, eles não são umas gracinhas de cunhados?... – disse bufando._

         Ela entrou, encostou a porta silenciosamente e foi abraçar o namorado. 

         - Está lindo... – ela riu aceitando o beijo afoito que Draco lhe deu.

         Ele não estava muito a fim de conversa já que desde a estação de trem ele não encostava na namorada. Tinha sido um longo ano longe dela e ele estava ansiando por recuperar o tempo perdido... Ansiando _tanto_ que Gina achou melhor interromper.

         - Vai com calma, Draco... Estamos na minha casa... – ela disse de olhos fechados, enquanto ele dava mordidinhas em seu pescoço. Quando percebeu que ele estava conseguindo derreter seu bom senso ela realmente se afastou, dois passos para longe dele, uma distância que ela considerou segura.

         - Eu senti tanto a sua falta... – ele fez um muxoxo abraçando-a pela cintura novamente. Gina não conseguia entender como ele podia se mover tão rápido. Ele escorregou uma das mãos para baixo da cintura de Gina e com a outra mexia em seu cabelo, ela passou os braços em volta do pescoço dele aceitando passivamente seus carinhos. Um barulho de passos na escada acordou os dois e eles se separaram.

         Toc, toc! – Gina... – a voz de Hermione visivelmente constrangida soava do lado de fora – Sua mãe está reclamando da demora... Se vocês não descerem logo ela vai mandar o Carlinhos subir! – finalizou em tom de ameaça.

         Gina ajeitou a roupa amassada e Draco moveu os lábios dizendo um palavrão baixinho.

         - Pode entrar, Mione, a gente já vai...

         Quando a garota entrou, não teve nem tempo de ser cumprimentada pelos ocupantes do quarto. Ela bateu os olhos no gritante cabelo rubro de Draco e caiu na gargalhada. Antes de ficar irado, o ex-louro ficou chocado. Nunca tinha visto a "sangue ruim que se acha o máximo" dar risada como uma garota normal, e ele nunca tinha imaginado que ela risse. Gina abaixou a cabeça querendo segurar a risada. Era uma cena realmente cômica: Hermione Granger rindo abertamente da cara de Draco Malfoy. Isso era mais revoltante que um tapa, na opinião dele.

         - Ah, vamos lá, todo mundo rindo da minha cara! – ele cruzou os braços, sério – O que tem de tão engraçado nesta piadinha infantil daquela dupla de Weasleys?

         Hermione respirou fundo pra recuperar o fôlego e olhou pra Draco surpresa.

         - O que tem de engraçado? – ela não se segurou e voltou a gargalhar – Você está RUIVO Malfoy! RUIVO! 

         Nesse ponto Gina não se agüentou mais e caiu na gargalhada também. Draco lançou para a namorada um olhar extremamente furioso. Era uma conspiração?!

         - As duas risonhas podem dar licença para que eu me troque? Ou além de ruivo vocês querem que eu desça de pijama? – ele disse contrariado, apontando para o pijama de Rony.

***

         -  Finalmente! Achei que você não ia mais sair daí! – protestou Gina que tinha cansado de ficar em pé e estava sentada no chão do corredor – A Hermione cansou de te esperar e já desceu...

         - E daí? Como se eu quisesse a companhia da sangue... – ele parou sob o olhar reprovador de Gina - ...da sua amiga.

         Draco deu um suspiro resignado quando entrou na cozinha e os irmãos Weasley caíram na gargalhada. Incluindo Percy, que se dividia entre uma risada histérica e uma postura adulta. O senhor Weasley e Carlinhos já tinham saído para trabalhar e Draco agradeceu aos céus por pelo menos isso. A senhora Weasley, que preparava algumas panquecas, ouviu a barulheira dos filhos e deduziu que o genro tivesse finalmente descido. "Ô menino dorminhoco", ela pensou antes de se virar para dizer bom dia.

         - Bom dia querid... Pelos deuses!! – ela exclamou com os olhos pregados nos novos cabelos de Draco. – O que te aconteceu?!

         Draco sorriu ironicamente, olhou de soslaio para os gêmeos e disse:

         - Seus filhos aqui – pôs as mãos nos ombros dos gêmeos simpaticamente – Acharam que eu precisava de um tapa no visual... "E eu acho que eles precisam de um tapa na cabeça", ele completou mentalmente.

         Molly parou na frente dos dois e deu um tapinha na cabeça de cada um, fazendo Draco rir.

         - E eu acho que vocês dois precisam crescer! – ela repreendeu sem poder conter o riso, e os gêmeos acabaram por rir também.

         Depois de comer rapidamente Draco anunciou que precisava ir embora pra cuidar de alguns assuntos legais. Sob protestos de Gina e Molly e sob apoio total de Rony de dos gêmeos Draco levantou-se e se preparou para desaparatar (ele prestou os exames necessários durante sua temporada na França), quando um "plop" desviou sua atenção. Ele não conseguia acreditar, era simplesmente o fim dos tempos, o apocalipse acontecendo em sua vida! "Não! Eu NÃO VOU ficar aqui e agüentar isso!", decidiu.

         - Se comporte! – disse mau humorado e, depois de dar um beijo na boca de Gina, "plop", desaparatou.

         O autor do primeiro "plop" olhava para todos com um olhar bastante chocado. Ele demorou alguns segundos pra organizar os pensamentos e começar a falar.

         - Bom dia pessoal... – acenou para todos ainda com a testa franzida. Ele sentou-se a mesa, cumprimentou mais intimamente Rony e Hermione e deu um beijo no rosto de Molly. Olhava discretamente com súbito interesse para Gina...

         - O que houve, querido? – Molly perguntou notando a expressão estranha do visitante.

         Ele olhou para o rosto de cada um dos presentes, terminou de mastigar seu pedaço de panqueca, afastou a franja bagunçada do rosto e disse:

         - Não é nada. É que... – ele sorriu como se um pensamento bobo lhe tivesse passado pela cabeça – Aquilo que eu ví desaparatando quando cheguei era o Malfoy ruivo?

         Todos soltaram uma risadinha aliviada e Gina, que estava sentada ao seu lado, colocou a mão no ombro do rapaz e disse pacientemente.

         - Era realmente o Draco Malfoy ruivo que você viu desaparatando. Temos algumas novidades pra te contar, Harry...

         E durante quase toda a manhã, os irmãos Weasley tentaram explicar para Harry Potter que Gina estava namorando com o Malfoy, com o consentimento dos pais dela. Essa parte ele até entendeu com facilidade. 

Difícil foi explicar porque diabos ele estava ruivo...

***

         Não foi apenas Harry que estranhou o tom avermelhado das madeixas de Draco, os funcionários do Ministério da Magia, onde ele teve que ir resolver os assuntos referentes a sua casa. Ouvindo os burburinhos nos corredores, até mesmo Sirius Black quis dar uma espiadinha e não pode se furtar a um comentário.

         - Sabe, Malfoy, se você me permite dizer, meu afilhado iria adorar ver você assim...ruivo.

         - Não se preocupe, Black. – Draco disse muito contrariado – Ele já viu.

***

         Apesar de todo o escândalo do jovem senhor Malfoy ficou decido que a mansão demoraria alguns meses para ser liberada. Ele não pode fazer nada além de se conformar e alugar um apartamento pequeno no centro de Londres, num prédio para bruxos acostumados a conviver e trabalhar com trouxas. Ele não gostou muito da idéia de ter que conviver com musica trouxa (ele tinha um vizinho fanático por Oasis) e quase pirou quando soube que costumavam existir vistas de trouxas em alguns apartamentos. Mas tudo isso lhe pareceu melhor do que viver na casa dos Weasley e correr o risco de acordar um dia desses com sardas. Além do que ele achava que seria muito difícil conviver com Gina sem poder "fazer nada". 

         Ele e Gina se viam quase todos os dias, Draco costumava busca-la em casa e eles passavam o dia juntos, fazendo as coisas típicas de namorados (ex: sorvete, cinema bruxo, pub´s, brigas de ciúmes e, algumas vezes, jogos de Quadribol...). Arthur nunca permitiu que Gina dormisse no apartamento de Draco, mas isso certamente não impediu que eles dessem umas "escapadas" as vezes... 

Isso durante o verão, quando ele acabou, Gina resolveu ir para a Faculdade de Ciências Medi-bruxas, que ficava nos arredores de Londres. Era um curso de quatro anos e Gina não quis ir morar no _campus (porque era mais caro e, claro, porque sua mãe não permitiria que a "menininha" dela ficasse longe de casa). _

Draco não tinha intenção de prosseguir os estudos porque, segundo ele, cuidar dos negócios da família lhe tomaria todo o tempo. Mas sob a influência de Gina e Molly e sob a implicância de Hermione e Rony ele resolveu entrar na Universidade de Estudos da Diversidade das Práticas Mágicas Através dos Tempos, onde ele cursava História do Surgimento e Evolução das Praticas Proibidas da Magia e seus Seguidores Através dos Tempos. Ele gostou muito porque o nome da instituição e do curso eram tão longos que maquiavam bem o assunto que ele estava estudando: a Magia Negra através dos Tempos. Desde criança achara as Artes das Trevas muito interessantes, mas achou que se não a praticasse nunca poderia estuda-la. Quase deu pulos de alegria quando viu que podia estudar Arte das Trevas e ser um cidadão respeitável ao mesmo tempo. Ele não resistiu...

E, setembro Gina apareceu de surpresa no apartamento do namorado, com um enorme sorriso no rosto.

         - Você não sabe! – ela disse e já foi entrando, sem nem ligar que Draco estivesse de roupão.

         - Não, não sei...

         - O Rony e a Mione vão casar! – ela encolheu os ombros meigamente.

         "Que emocionante...", ele pensou tediosamente e sentando no sofá.

         - Ah é? E daí?

         Um balde de água fria no entusiasmo no Gina, ela olhou tristemente para os próprios a sapatos.

         - Poxa... Eu venho toda contente e você me recebe assim? – ela fez bico.

         Ele abraçou a garota e beijou-a docemente na bochecha.

         - Desculpe Gina, mas é que eu não consigo ficar empolgado pra um casamento que eu nem vou!

         - Como não vai? – ela disse ofendidíssima – Você vai ter coragem de fazer essa desfeita pra minha família?!

         Desfeita? Draco não tinha dito por mal, apenas não achou que seria convidado, e explicou isso para a namorada.

         - Credo, Draco! O que você acha que nós somos? – ela cruzou os braços- Como você, meu namorado, não ia ser convidado? Você foi convidado sim! Claro que se você não quiser ir eu não posso fazer nada... – ela terminou com a inconfundível chantagem emocional.

         Ele suspirou miseravelmente imaginando o que seria uma festa de Weasleys, mas não podia recusar, podia? Todas as possibilidades de desculpas passaram rapidamente pela sua cabeça. Não, não podia.

         - É claro que eu vou Virgínia...

***

         A primeira atitude de Draco foi sair com a namorada pra comprar um presente pro casal. Mais do que educação havia uma dose de maldade na escolha do presente: uma cama - Caríssima! – feita de uma madeira nobre, em estilo moderno, "Porque esses dois não saberiam apreciar uma antigüidade". Gina só viu com bons olhos a atitude do rapaz, ela o recompensou pela generosidade com muitos, muitos, muitos beijos. Ela não teria tido essa reação tão positiva se tivesse visto o cartão que acompanhou o presente, escrito a mão por Draco.

_"Ronald e Hermione,___

_         Sempre soube que vocês eram feitos um para o outro (que casal poderia ser mais perfeito que um Weasley e uma Sangue Ruim?) e desejo que vocês sejam felizes. Lembram quando eu dizia que faria questão de ver esse casamento? Pois é, eu estava falando sério..._

_         Espero que apreciem meu presente, porque ele provavelmente vai ser a coisa mais cara e de mais bom gosto que vocês vão ganhar._

_Draco Malfoy_

_PS: Um único pensamento me tortura: que tipo de crianças vocês vão 'produzir' nessa cama? Espero realmente não ser responsabilizado por um pequeno de cabeça vermelha de cabelos lanzudos."_

         A festa estava muito cheia, "Que pobreza...", pensou Draco, e muito animada, "Que divertido!", pensou Gina. E mesmo fazendo pose de tédio, Draco se divertiu bastante naquela tarde. E Rony e Hermione estavam tão radiantes que nem se irritaram com o bilhete mal criado de Draco, e apenas agradeceram o presente efusivamente. Draco ficou paralisado de susto quando Hermione lhe deu um abraço em agradecimento. 

         - Obrigada Malfoy! – ela disse educadamente – E Sangue Ruim é a mãe! – concluiu não tão educadamente.

         Rony não foi tão longe, mas apertou a mão do louro.

         - Vou gostar de ver seus filhos nascerem todos ruivos, cunhado. – o noivo disse sarcasticamente.

         Draco apenas deu risada, sem levar nenhuma daquelas coisas a sério. Os noivos tinham acabado de virar as costas quando Draco ouviu uma voz simpática atras de si e virou rapidamente.

         - Então esse é o namorado da minha irmãzinha! – um ruivo cabeludo (que Draco deduziu ser Gui) e uma moça muito bonita lhe cumprimentavam.

         - Muito prazer, Draco Malfoy. – ele apertou a mão de ambos e se dirigiu a Gui – Me disseram que você é uma pessoa legal! – ele disse sinceramente, porque era isso que sempre ouvia quando de falava de Gui Weasley.

         - Prazer, cara! – ele tinha um aperto de mão mais forte do que Draco esperava. – Me disseram que você é um cretino... – Fleur cutucou-o com o cotovelo - ...Mas eu estou vendo que isso não é verdade. – um sorriso amarelo.

         Alguém chamou pelo nome do ruivo, ele acenou pedindo um minuto, voltou-se para Draco e deu de ombros.

         - Tenho que ir... A gente se vê por aí Malfoy!

         Quando ele estava bem, longe Draco comentou com a namorada:

         - O único dos seus irmãos que não tentou me matar!

         - Sorte sua! – ela riu – Se ele tentasse provavelmente conseguiria...

Só tiveram dois momentos críticos nas bodas, um deles foi quando Gina queria porque queria dançar e Draco recusou-se veementemente a dançar aquela dança "tão plebéia". Gina ficou enfurecida.

         - Então fique aí sentadinho_ príncipe, porque EU vou dançar com alguém que queria dançar comigo. – ela disse virando as costas._

         A segunda situação foi conseqüência da primeira. Draco ficou sentado conversando com uma "senhora muito interessante que sabia tudo sobre aquelas máquinas de voar", que ele descobriu no fim da noite ser a Joanne Granger, a mãe da noiva. Em certo momento ele olhou para a pista de dança e viu a cena mais revoltante que ele podia imaginar: SUA namorada dançando com a única pessoa com quem ela não poderia. Harry Potter. Ele não teve dúvidas, levantou da cadeira e foi até lá. Meio bruscamente ele pegou no braço da namorada.

         - Ei, Potter, dançando com a minha noiva sem pedir a minha autorização? – ele disse sorrindo, em tom de brincadeira. Claro que ninguém acreditaria que ele estava mesmo brincando, seu olhar assassino denunciava.

         "Noiva?!", Harry e Gina pensaram na mesma hora.

         - Draco não faça escândalo! Eu não sou sua noiva! – Gina soltou-se de Draco e levou as mãos aos quadris.

         Furiosamente Draco tirou um de seus anéis e botou no dedo anular da ruiva.

         - É minha noiva agora! – e voltou-se para Harry – E aí, Potter, fiquei sabendo que você salvou o mundo, é verdade?

         Harry olhou-o com raiva, fechou as mãos, mas conteve o tom de voz.

         - Fiquei sabendo que você entrou pra família Weasley, é verdade? Quem diria...

         A tensão era tanta que quase podia ser pega com as mãos. Quem visse de longe e não conhecesse a situação, acharia que era um grupo de amigos conversando, mas todos sabiam que não havia nenhuma amizade ali. Ninguém teve coragem de interferir, mas estavam todos preparados para fazer algo se a agressão física começasse.

         - É, eu acho que realizei seu sonho, não é? Podemos dizer que até nisso eu passei na sua frente. – indicou Gina com os olhos – Quem diria...

         - Fico me perguntando o que seu papai ia pensar disso, Malfoy.

         Draco aproximou-se com um sorriso sinistro, e pousou a mão no ombro de Harry. Gina prendeu a respiração, assim como todos os que observavam a situação.

         - Apelando, Potter-Perfeito? – ele cerrou os dentes – Achei que quem descia o nível aqui era eu...

         Harry abriu a boca pra retrucar, mas Gina achou que era seu dever manter a ordem na festa de seu irmãos.

         - Parem agora! – ela disse tentando não berrar – Vocês dois são adultos, tem que parar com essas criancices! Esse é o casamento do Rony e da Mione e eu juro que mato vocês dois se vocês armarem um escândalo!

         Harry sorriu para Gina, pediu licença e sumiu da vista dos dois pisando duro. A ruiva, muito vermelha de raiva puxou Draco para um canto mais vazio e o repreendeu.

         - Que coisa mais feia, Draco!

         Ele olhou-a inocentemente.

- Desculpe, mamãe...

Ela não riu.

- Eu falo sério! Vocês nunca vão se acertar?

         Draco não respondeu. Nem naquele dia, nem nunca, mas o tempo respondeu por ele. Não. Draco Malfoy e Harry Potter nunca tiveram um relacionamento amigável nem nada parecido com isso. O máximo que eles conseguiram foi se suportar com um pouco mais de educação, mas mesmo isso era bem raro. 

Algumas coisas nunca mudam...


	9. Lar, doce lar

9 – Lar, doce lar.

         Gina, abraçada a seus pesados livros de medi-bruxaria, andava tranqüilamente pelas ruas do _campus. Localizado num complexo antigo de prédios baixos, era um lugar cheio de árvores e caminhos estreitos e simpáticos._ "O silencio leva a reflexão. Reflexão leva ao conhecimento.",_ era a inscrição na entrada da praça onde Gina parava todos os dias antes de entrar em sua primeira aula. Naquela manhã algo, ou melhor, alguém, interrompeu a reflexão matinal da jovem..._

         - Um doce pelo seu pensamento!

         A garota estremeceu assustada. Os pássaros que ciscavam tranqüilamente foram bem mais espalhafatosos, voaram pra longe, reclamando em piados agudos.

         - Draco! Quando você vai perder essa mania de me assustar?! – ela berrou. 

         Ele aspirou e assumiu uma expressão muito estranha. Bem, para Gina não era nada estranha, ela sabia muito bem que aquele rosto contraído e aquelas sobrancelhas abaixadas significavam que o namorado estava segurando o riso. O mau humor matinal da ruiva não demorou a se manifestar.

         - Veio aqui especialmente para me irritar? – ela levou as mãos às têmporas e disse devagar, tentando se acalmar - Você sabe como meu humor é péssimo de manhã, Draco!

         - Eu sei... Deve ser excesso de estudo! Você leva essa coisa toda muito a sério, sabia? – ele disse cheio de propriedade. Gina começava a respirar rapidamente quando ele recomeçou. – Mas, não se preocupe! Eu vim para salvar seu dia! 

         "Lá vem ele...", a ruiva passou a mão pelos cabelos. E logo ela começou a explicar que tinha uma aula importantíssima em menos de dez minutos e que não tinha tempo de ficar de brincadeira. Lembrou inclusive que ele também deveria estar na aula e _ordenou que ele aparatasse na sua Universidade imediatamente. O louro recebeu todo aquele discurso com seu petulante ar de quem já sabia tudo de cor. _

         - Virgínia, hoje nós não vamos à aula porque eu tenho um lugar pra te mostrar e você não vai conseguir recusar o meu convite. – ele disse em tom desafiador ignorando todos os argumentos da namorada.

         Ela estava pronta para recomeçar com aquilo de "temos responsabilidades com os estudos...". Mas ela havia sido selecionada para a Grifinória e não para a Corvinal, não é? E por mais que ela gostasse e valorizasse os estudos havia algo que a despertava mais do que tudo: um bom desafio. E Draco sabia disso e abusava dessa fraqueza para qual ele mesmo perdia algumas vezes. 

         - Aonde você vai me levar? - ela perguntou tentando disfarçar a curiosidade.

         - Eu te mostro quando chegar. – disse sorrindo vitorioso.

         Gina balançou a cabeça em negativa (frustrando a comemoração interior de Draco) com tanta convicção que até desarrumou os cabelos. Ela tentava colocar os fios rubros no lugar enquanto falava.

         - Não! Dessa vez você não me pega, senhor Malfoy. Ou você diz aonde nós vamos, ou nós não vamos a lugar nenhum. – ela disse resoluta.

         Draco deu de ombros ligeiramente desapontado.

         - Ok, você venceu... A gente passa na minha casa para pegar minha varinha e eu te explico tudo.

         Gina concordou feliz por ter convencido o garoto tão depressa, mas também ficou desconfiada. "O que será que ele está aprontando?", ela tentava descobrir enquanto ele se preparava para desaparatar.

         - Vamos? – ele disse sumindo num "plop!". Ela o seguiu imediatamente.

***

         No segundo seguinte Gina estava lá, na pequena sala do apartamento alugado de Draco. Mas Draco não estava lá... "Ora, ele saiu primeiro, já deveria estar aqui quando eu chegasse.", ela raciocinou enquanto examinava o lugar.

         - Ok, Draco, qual é a piada dessa vez? – ela disse para as paredes, cruzando os braços no peito e fazendo cara de professora de primário que pede silencio para a classe.

         Nada. 

         Ela repetiu o chamado mais alto.

         Nada.

Ela sentou no sofá e bufou. Draco estava aprontando alguma e ela não tinha nem noção do que poderia ser. Isso era tão revoltante...

Plop!

- Weasley, que você está fazendo aqui? – Draco perguntou surgindo em cima da mesinha de centro com as mãos na cintura. – Eu fiquei te esperando!

A ruiva se levantou rapidamente e encarou o namorado, muito brava. Ela sabia que quando ele dizia "Weasley" é porque vinha alguma gozação/piadinha/surpresa cômica por aí.

- Não tente me fazer de boba! Você não disse que viria em casa buscar a varinha? Pois bem, eu vim para sua casa e você me fez ficar esperando e te procurando! Qual é a piada?

Sem poder mais manter a cara de inocente, Draco se permitiu uma risada. "Legal, agora ele vai rir da minha cara.", ela azedou e voltou a se sentar no sofá. 

- Eu não estou tentando te fazer de boba, meu amor. – ele disse sentando ao lado de Gina e passando o braço em volta do ombro dela - Até porque eu não preciso tentar: eu já consegui.

- Draco... – ela começou com os olhos vidrados, a voz firme e o rosto cada vez mais vermelho. Os primeiros sintomas do fogo Weasley. Draco os reconheceu e achou melhor continuar falando antes que ela explodisse.

- Eu disse que vinha pra casa mesmo. E eu fui! – o olhar inocente estava lá denovo. Tão convincente que se Gina não o conhecesse tão bem teria acreditado que era sincero – Eu disse  "casa"... Se você achou que esse apartamento _péssimo_ era minha casa aí é um problema de interpretação da sua parte...

Gina franziu a testa, sinal de que estava processando as informações. 

- Vamos! – ele disse divertido enquanto a segurava pela mão se preparando para desaparatar mais uma vez. 

- Espera! – ela gritou mais alto do que o necessário – Eu não sei onde é sua casa! Não posso simplesmente aparatar lá...

Pela expressão de Draco ficou óbvio que ele tinha esquecido desse pequeno detalhe.

- Eu tenho flú aqui comigo... – ela sugeriu.

- Não temos outra saída né? – ele disse nada animado pela perspectiva de ficar todo imundo de fuligem de lareira.

Os dois se aproximaram da lareira do apartamento (que era meramente decorativa, já que era impossível acender qualquer fogo ali) e disseram "Mansão Malfoy", Draco primeiro, Gina logo depois. Antes de dizer ela ponderou por um milésimo de segundo que estava indo para o último lugar da Terra para onde um Weasley gostaria de ir. 

***

         Logo que saiu da lareira Gina viu um enorme cômodo forrado com um papel de parede em elegantes tons de vinho e ouro velho que estava praticamente vazio. E viu Draco de costas, respirando profundamente.

- Lar, doce lar... – disse Draco virando-se de frente para Gina. – Bem vinda a minha casa! Está meio...er....totalmente vazia, porque a maioria dos móveis estava tão impregnada de magia negra que tiveram de ser destruídos... – ele olhou tristemente para a sala, lamentando silenciosamente pelos objetos perdidos (não só pelos objetos...). Gina apenas o fitou, respeitando aquele momento. - Claro que o Ministério pagou cada centavo... – ele disse sorrindo e concluindo numa maneira muito "Malfoy" de terminar os assuntos.

- Eu nem acredito que estou na sua casa! – ela disse dando um "meio" abraço no namorado, e unindo-se a ele na observação silenciosa do ambiente.

Havia um arco na parede separando a sala de jantar da de estar. Na sala de estar, onde eles estavam, havia apenas um piano muito antigo e bem cuidado. Na outra apenas uma cristaleira antiga, cheia de taças de todos os tipos. Haviam mais duas saídas, além da que dava para a outra sala, uma era a porta de entrada (Gina deduziu) e a outra, bem, essa era um caso a parte... Uma enorme janela era o que ela parecia, que ia do teto até o chão, emoldurada por arcos de madeira escura, com o tamanho de três portas de entrada. Ela dava pra um belo jardim interno, que Gina calculou ter o tamanho de duas vezes a sua sala, cheio de flores azuis pálidas. A ruiva suspirou admirada porque nunca tinha pensando que na Mansão Malfoy pudesse ter um jardim tão delicado quanto aquele.

- Que lindo, Draco... – ela disse apontando o jardim com o rosto.

Ele sorriu orgulhoso.

- É mesmo! E aposto que você acreditava naquela lenda de que eu morava numa masmorra úmida, não é?

Gina riu-se e afirmou com um movimento de cabeça. Todos na Grifinória, especialmente os amigos de Harry, acreditavam que a Mansão Malfoy era comparável a uma casa de filmes de terror. A surpresa fora tão agradável para Gina que ela não via a hora de conhecer os outros aposentos da casa. Rapidamente imaginou-a mobiliada e pensou que, a julgar pelas flores, o piano e cristaleira, deveria ser tudo de muito bom gosto. "Nada parecido com uma masmorra...", pensou mas logo se lembrou que os móveis haviam sido destruídos por excesso de magia negra e achou que o ambiente não devia ser assim tão agradável.

A contemplação durou bem pouco, logo eles foram interrompidos por uma voz estridente e exultante que gritava:

- Senhor Malfoy!!!! – Gina só viu um vulto um pouco mais baixo que seus joelhos, passar por ela e ficar na frente de Draco. Quando parou, ela viu que era um elfo doméstico "vestido" com um puído pedaço de toalha de banho amarela. – Finalmente o senhor voltou! Nós elfos ficar perdidos com toda gente que veio aqui! E eles queria nos dizer o que fazer, senhor! Nós não fazer nada do que eles falou! Nós disse que esperar ordens do mestre Malfoy quando ele voltasse. – a criatura sorriu debilmente, parecendo que aquele era o dia mais feliz da sua vida – E o senhor voltou! Pilim disse que o senhor voltava! Homens feios não acreditar, mas Pilim sabia... Pilim disse!

- Oi Pilim... – disse Draco sem nem um terço da emoção que o elfo demonstrava, este pareceu não se importar com isso – Aonde estão os outros?

Nesse momento mais quatro elfos entraram timidamente na sala, em fila indiana. Gina os olhou com tanta curiosidade quanto eles olharam para ela.

         - A menina do cabelo vermelho quer alguma coisa? – disse uma elfa de voz muito baixa – Ah... – suspiro – Mas não tem nada pra dar pra menina...  – a criaturinha lançou um olhar muito apreensivo para Draco e pôs se a falar com ele – Menino Draco...Quer dizer...Senhor Malfoy...Os moços do Ministério levar tudo embora! _Tudindinho_! Eles querer levar nós com eles, mas nós ficar porque nós saber que o menino...que o senhor, voltava! – novamente voltou-se para Gina e balançou a cabeça freneticamente – Mas Mikka não tem nada pra dar pra menina vermelha...

         Ao ouvir "menina vermelha" Draco olhou pra Gina e abafou uma risada. 

         - Não tem problema... – Gina disse delicadamente para a elfa – Eu não quero nada.

         - É, está tudo bem...- Draco disse em tom jovial, acalmando os elfos – A menina vermelha não quer nada. – Num tom muito mais sério e autoritário ele continuou. Gina observou atentamente o modo com que ele lidava com os escravos domésticos, porque não estava disposta a admitir maus tratos (sim, ela tinha ouvido falar sobre Malfoys prendendo as mãos dos elfos na porta dos fornos...). Draco apontou para o jardim interno e todos os elfos viraram suas cabeças imediatamente – Qual de vocês tem cuidado do jardim?

         O menor dos elfos deu  um passo a frente, com as mãos puxando as enormes orelhas para baixo de modo a emoldurar a face. Ele estava tremendo de medo e, quando falou, a voz tremeu também.

         - E...e...eu!

         O louro mirou o elfo, com a expressão fechada e meio ameaçadora. Voltou-se para o jardim e olhou o longamente... Foi vagarosamente até a porta de vidro e a abriu. Não chegou a ficar muito tempo lá, apenas tocou a terra com a ponta dos dedos, murmurou algumas coisas para si mesmo e voltou para dentro. Gina estava intrigada.

         - Parabéns Jugg... – ele finalmente aliviou o rosto e sorriu – Vocês todos se comportaram muito bem enquanto eu estive fora.

Nem os elfos ficaram tão contentes com o que Draco disse quanto Gina. Enquanto os cinco escravos faziam muito barulho alegre (palmas, gritos, risos...) Gina deu um beijo caloroso do rapaz. Estava tão feliz que ele não era um monstro com seus elfos, tão feliz! Quando o beijo terminou, ela abriu seu melhor sorriso para o namorado, mas ele não correspondeu como ela esperava. Simplesmente a soltou e, sem olha-la nos olhos, ordenou aos elfos que se retirassem. Eles, é claro, obedeceram- o mais rápido que puderam (o que ocasionou numa cena cômica: elfos se atropelando, correndo e guinchando). Só com a sala novamente silenciosa Gina se atreveu a falar, hesitante porque sentia uma tensão no ar.

- Draco, o que houve?

A frieza com que ele a olhou foi simplesmente congelante, Gina se sentiu transportada de volta a anos atrás quando Draco era Malfoy e ela era Weasley. Ela se assustou porque não tinha idéia de que ele detinha esse poder...

- Vai ser sempre assim, Virgínia? – o olhar de Draco incomodava, Gina desviou os olhos mas ainda sentia sua energia.

- Do que você está falando?

Ele deu uma risada que soou triste. Talvez em outros tempos Gina teria achado que era uma risada de desdém, mas agora não... Ela sabia que era uma risada triste. 

- Todas as vezes que eu fizer algo legal pra alguém você vai comemorar como se fosse uma grande vitória?

         - Claro, eu gosto quando... – ela começou.

Ele elevou o volume da voz, deixando a raiva encobrir a tristeza.

- Não se faça de santa! – ele ameaçou apontar para ela com o indicador, mas desistiu antes de erguer o braço – Não tem  nenhum motivo pra você ter ficado tão feliz! A não ser que você estivesse esperando algo muito diferente do que eu fiz, é claro... – ele terminou com acidez.

Gina cruzou os braços sobre o peito, em atitude defensiva, deu alguns passos para lugar nenhum, enquanto pensava no que Draco acabara de dizer. Terminou por sentar-se no chão, de pernas cruzadas e apoiou o rosto sobre as mãos, como uma criança.

- É eu estava mesmo...

Sentia-se derrotada e envergonhada. Porque achava que ele agiria de modo diferente do que agiu? Porque estava sempre esperando o pior dele? Bem, qualquer que fosse o motivo ela não ia argumentar. Ele estava certo e nenhum orgulho ia fazê-la dizer o contrario. Mas, ainda assim, seu orgulho gritava por uma reação.

Draco imitou-lhe o movimento e sentou-se ao lado dela.

- Se você veio até aqui esperando uma masmorra e um tirano torturador de elfos, porque você veio, então? 

- Desculpe. – o pior sentimento do mundo: sentir-se idiota. Nenhuma outra palavra além de "desculpe" ocorria a Gina. – Você tem razão e eu mereço que você fique bravo... – ela concluiu organizando seus sentimentos da melhor maneira que conseguiu. 

Draco pôs as mãos pra trás do corpo e inclinou-se, deixando a cabeça pender de modo que ela ficasse fora da luminosidade solar, que entrava pela janela do jardim. Gina observou os cabelos dele bagunçarem pelo movimento elegante, e achou o mais lindo do que nunca. Instintivamente ela deitou a cabeça na perna do namorado, contraindo as pernas e os braços, ficando quase na posição fetal. Ela respirou fundo, esperando que ele a repelisse mas ele não o fez, ele nem se moveu.

- Eu não vou brigar, nem estou bravo. – Havia aquela nuvem de tristeza na voz dele, Gina podia senti-la.

- Ah Draco... – ela murmurou chorosa – É um costume, você entende? Eu fui criada ouvindo meus irmãos, e meus pais e a Grifinória falarem coisas de você... E eu sei que elas não são verdade, mas as vezes eu faço e falo as coisas sem pensar...

Ela pode ouvir o som da risada de Draco, mas não detectou o que ela queria expressar. Era 100% sarcasmo.

- Pensar não é bem o seu forte não é Weasley? – ele disse maliciosamente e riu. Agora era só uma risada de diversão, de quem lembra uma piada antiga e ainda acha graça como se fosse a primeira vez. – Lembra? Uma vez eu te disse isso...

- Eu me lembro. Céus! Você é um grosso, Malfoy! – ela disse iniciando uma cadeia de lembranças de momentos "Malfoy X Weasley "que a fez rir ainda mais.

Ele se mexeu fazendo com que ela levantasse e ficasse novamente sentada. Draco segurou o rosto dela com as mãos, os dois ainda riam, e encostou a testa na dela.

- Como é que isso aconteceu, Virgínia?

- Sei lá!

Draco parecia bêbado de tanto que riu dessa resposta, teve que apoiar o rosto no ombro de Gina pra recuperar o fôlego.

- Eu amo você, sabia? – as palavras saíram com tanta timidez que pareceu a primeira vez que ela dizia aquilo.

- Eu te amo também... – o louro disse erguendo o rosto e o colocando perto o suficiente do da namorada para que eles sentissem a respiração um do outro. – Mesmo quando você acha que eu sou um monstro.

Ela ficou totalmente séria. Se aquilo era uma chantagem emocional estava funcionando muito bem. Ela olhou profundamente nos olhos cinzentos do namorado.

- Eu não acho que você é um monstro, eu já disse foi uma coisa que eu falei sem pensar, eu não achei que você fosse ficar ofendido, me desculpe, eu... – ela disse depressa demais pra uma pessoa normal entender. Draco, é claro, não estava incluído na lista de pessoas normais.

Ele a calou com o gesto delicado, mas decidido de colocar o indicador sobre os lábios. O olhar tenso da ruiva só se amenizou quando Draco voltou a sorrir pra ela.

- Eu sei... 


	10. A festa do ano

10 – A festa do ano.

         Programa do dia: um_ tour pela Mansão Malfoy. _

E foi bem longa essa excursão... 

Também, pudera! Draco fez questão de levar Gina a todos os aposentos da casa, começando pelo andar de baixo e pelos jardins. Essa etapa foi até rápida, e terminou na cozinha, onde os elfos estavam quase escondidos. Esses, por sinal, ficaram incrivelmente tensos quando o casal entrou no cômodo. "Isso é uma cozinha?!", pensou Gina admirada com o tamanho do lugar. Pensou na cozinha de sua casa e no trabalho que sua mãe tinha nela há anos e ficou um pouco incomodada.

         - Ai, senhor! – choramingou novamente a elfa torcendo seu paninho encardido – Mikka já disse! Não tem nada! Ai que vergonha! Mikka envergonha o senhor Malfoy! – a criatura falava e batia furiosamente a cabeça contra a porta do forno – Mikka envergonha! Mikka elfa muito, muito, muito inútil!

         Gina tentou falar para a elfa para de se flagelar, mas recursos verbais não adiantaram de nada, ela ainda se debatia e choramingava sua "inutilidade" e sua "vergonha". A ruiva torcia as mãos de nervosismo do mesmo jeito que os elfos torciam suas toscas vestes. Tomado por um impulso Draco pegou a elfa pelo nó do seu trapinho, que segurava a "roupa" de Mikka no pescoço e a ergueu na altura dos seus olhos.

         - Qual é o problema?!

         A criaturinha tremia e evitava encarar o seu senhor nos olhos.

         - Mikka... Mikka avisou o senhor Malfoy...Mas o senhor veio para a cozinha mesmo assim... Mikka não querer envergonhar a família... – ela começou a soluçar, mas Draco a advertiu que se ela chorasse ele ia ficar i_muito bravo mesmo/i e ela parou imediatamente – Não ter nada pra servir para a menina! Snif, snif... E Mikka sabe que não tem nada mais feio do que não servir nada para os convidados do senhor Malfoy..._

         Diante dessa resposta Gina repetiu que não queria nada, se esforçando para ser gentil e fazer os elfos se sentirem a vontade com ela. Um pequeno avanço foi feito quando eles esboçaram um leve sorriso de simpatia na direção dela. Draco ficou muito constrangido quando a histeria da elfa doméstica, finalmente, fez sentido em sua mente. Como era possível que ele não tivesse _mesmo nada para servir num dia importante como aquele? _

Foi um "surto Malfoy" (Gina encarregou-se de dar o apelido mais tarde), ele sentiu-se um péssimo anfitrião, muito pouco cortês, praticamente um sangue ruim de tão mal educado... Argh! O tal surto de finesse do louro só passou quando eles saíram da cozinha e Gina teve um acesso de riso pelos modos pomposos que o namorado assumira de repente, sem nenhuma explicação aparente.

         - Você está tão estranho hoje, Draco! – ela disse ainda sorrindo, seguindo-o escada a cima.

         - Você ainda não viu nada... – ele murmurou num tom impossível de classificar.

         Depois da cozinha, Draco começou a apresentar os quartos. Ele não demorou a notar que os quadros dos homens família não estavam mais lá. "Séculos de Magia Negra que tiveram que ser devidamente apagados para o bem da sociedade", ele pensou ironicamente, fingindo ignorar que preferia que pelo menos o retrato de seu pai tivesse ficado. Ele nada comentou a respeito com Gina, que estava mexendo um tudo, com a típica curiosidade e a falta de comedimento dos Weasley. Pra que estragar a alegria dela com essas besteiras? Ela ficava tão linda rindo como criança...

Eles visitaram todos os quartos, um a um... 

Draco fazia questão de explicar a origem, a função decorativa e prática e, é claro, o preço de cada objeto que eles encontravam pelo caminho (que na verdade nem eram muitos). A ruiva estava tão entretida no seu passeio inusitado que não se importou que Draco estivesse tão irritante, apresentando sua própria casa como se fosse um guia de museu.

         No final da tarde, depois de se demorarem horas em cada um dos aposentos do segundo pavimento, eles chegaram ao lugar que Draco estivera esperando o dia todo para mostrar. Mas ele não permitiu que ela entrasse correndo e pulando como tinha feito a tarde toda. Ao contrário, obrigou-a a parar na porta e fez cara de mistério. Só então Gina se acalmou da empolgação em que estava mergulhada e deu uma boa olhada no namorado. "Ai que lindo...", ela se derreteu, "Ai como eu sou ridícula!", ela se recompôs. Ela notou como ele parecia muito mais adulto e sério estando dentro de sua própria casa. Lembrou-se que há poucos minutos, tinha achado muito engraçado ver os elfos o chamarem de "Senhor Malfoy" mas, prestando atenção, era isso que ele era. O jovem Sr. Malfoy... Achou lindo e meio triste. Mas quando ele sorriu daquele jeito que ela já tinha visto tantas vezes a tristeza se dissipou totalmente.

         - Esse é um lugar muito especial... – ele começou fazendo parecer muitíssimo mais especial do que ele dizia. – Eu quero te mostrar.

         - O que é?! – ela mordia o lábio inferior. Deduziu que fosse o maior quarto da casa, porque era a porta do fim do corredor, no meio, e era a única porta dupla no andar de cima. "Será que era o quarto dos pais dele?", ela se perguntava achando que não havia melhor lugar pra os donos da casa fazerem seu quarto do que no maior aposento da casa. Mas achou melhor não perguntar, porque podia deixar Draco chateado.

         - Era pra ser o quarto dos meus pais, mas nunca foi. – ele respondeu as dúvidas de Gina sem saber – Meu pai achava que batia muita luz... – ele disse com uma expressão nostálgica e os olhos postos em algum lugar distante. Foi muito rápido, logo ele estava falando com a garota denovo – Sempre esteve assim, vazio, mas sempre foi meu lugar preferido da casa. Mais do que o porão! – ele deu uma piscadela marota, fazendo graça com famoso porão da casa dos Malfoy que já havia guardado material de Arte das Trevas e, hoje, só guardava ar úmido. 

         Gina levou as mãos à cintura ansiosamente.

         - Oh! Se é melhor que o porão deve ser bom mesmo! – ela aderiu ao clima descontraído, mas na verdade, estava quase pulando na maçaneta.

         Com um movimento brusco Draco abriu a porta e, simultaneamente a entrada de Gina, disse:

         - Não é nada demais... – a falsa modéstia estava pulando em cada sílaba dessa frase. Gina não deixou de notar isso.

         Lúcio tinha razão: entrava luz _demais! Tão logo Draco abriu as portas o corredor inteiro se encheu da luz do dia e os dois tiveram que apertar as pálpebras até seus olhos se acostumarem a forte luminosidade. Quando finalmente parou de lacrimejar Gina abriu os olhos e a boca ao mesmo tempo, mas nenhum som saiu dela. O que ela viu não era "nada demais" como tinha dito Draco, mas era "especial" como ele também tinha dito._

         Um quarto do tamanho da sala de jantar, as paredes forradas com uma tinta mágica aveludada azul. Não de uma cor só, mas que ia do azul sólido até o quase branco, num degradê irregular. O cômodo estava totalmente vazio, dava pra ver a poeira dançando contra a luz do Sol. Como num quadro, o sol se punha no centro da janela e Gina ficou em silêncio só olhando.

         - Eu não disse que era especial? – ela ouviu a voz de Draco sussurrando e sentiu seus braços em volta de sua cintura e seu queixo se apoiando em seu ombro.

         - É sim! – ela sorriu extasiada e falou baixo – Muito obrigada por me trazer aqui! – ela girou o corpo ficando de frente para o rapaz – Não só nesse lugar especial, mas na sua casa. Foi importante pra mim... Obrigada.

         Ele sorriu de um jeito diferente e a beijou. Um beijo afobado demais pra uma ocasião tão lenta e contemplativa. Gina achou que ele estava estranho com todo aquele papo de "lugar especial" mas nem passou pela sua cabeça enche-lo de perguntas no meio de um beijo tão bom quanto aquele. 

Tão bom e tão rápido...

Draco abriu as portas da janela (que na verdade dava para uma grande varanda que Gina não tinha visto ainda) e permitiu que uma brisa gelada entrasse.

         - Obrigado por me levar na sua casa também e por me mostrar para a sua família. Foi muito corajoso... – ele alisou o rosto dela delicadamente e sorriu – Foi terrível como interação social, mas como experiência espiritual foi único! – Gina deu risada, mas Draco não gargalhou como ela. Apenas a acompanhou com um sorriso leve. "Ele definitivamente tem algo errado hoje...", Gina pensou parando de rir com dificuldade. – Eu posso te trazer aqui mais vezes, se você quiser...

         - Eu ia adorar! – ela disse abraçando-o e deixando a cabeça descansar no peito dele – Mas me conta, você pretende morar aqui?

         - Pretendo. E você?

         - Eu o quê? – ela perguntou alegre e distraída.

         Draco riu silenciosamente enquanto afagava seus cabelos. Então ergueu o rosto dela delicadamente, pelo queixo, e a olhou por um bom tempo. Ela o encarava curiosa e inocentemente.

         - Weasleys! – Draco exclamou finalmente. Agora a expressão de Gina era toda interrogação. E ele riu. 

Riu de achar graça, de irritação, de nervoso, de arrependimento prematuro e de felicidade. Deu risada até seus olhos começarem a lacrimejar e até Gina cruzar os braços e fazer bico em sinal que não estava gostando de ser o motivo da piada. E ele parou de rir e a abraçou com força pela cintura e, novamente, a beijou afoitamente. Isso a fez pensar que ele estava ficando mais esquisito a cada minuto que passava: Primeiro começava a rir sem motivo, depois dava esses beijos desesperados... "Deve ser a emoção de estar em casa novamente!" ela deduziu em pensamento. Quando eles se separaram perceberam que, de algum modo, tinham ido parar no chão, meio sentados, meio deitados. Draco, com o rosto ligeiramente corado pelas risadas, olhou no fundo dos olhos da namorada.

         - Eu realmente tentei ser sutil e tornar isso mais fácil... Mas não deu certo. Porque você, menina vermelha, não é NADA sutil. – ele riu e ela fez-se de indignada –O que eu estou tentando dizer é que essa casa é grande mais pra uma pessoa só...

         Gina apertou os olhos por um momento. Mordeu o lábio. Enrolou uma mecha de cabelo. "Ele não está dizendo que... Não, não está! Até parece... Mas se não é isso o que pode ser?". Não podia ser mais nada além_ daquilo_, ela sabia. Finalmente ela sorriu, deitou a cabeça para o lado, e disse com um pouco de manha, olhando para os próprios joelhos:

         - Você está me pedindo em casamento, Malfoy?

         A voz dele soou cheia de surpresa.

         - Não! Estou apenas querendo que você passe a noite aqui! – Gina fez uma cara genuinamente constrangida e Draco não teve coragem para manter a mentira – Não, não, é brincadeira! É claro que eu estou te pedindo em casamento!

         - Está mesmo? – a idéia lhe pareceu subitamente absurda.

         Ele fez que sim com a cabeça, tendo a mesma impressão que ela.

         - Não faça esse tipo de piadinha comigo, Draco! – ela quase implorou, com os olhos marrons cintilando.

         Ele tirou algo do bolso do casaco e colocou contra a luz.

         - Eu tenho até um anel caso você aceite... – e o anel reluzia dourado sob a luz avermelhada do Sol poente. – E então Weasley? O que você me diz? – um tom de tensão pairava na voz de Draco. Ele estava em pânico e achou que estava prestes a dizer algo muito ridículo - Quer se casar comigo? – e foi assim que Draco Malfoy disse a frase mais absurda da sua vida.

         - Sabe de uma coisa? – ela pegou violentamente o anel da mão dele e pôs no dedo – Eu quero! Antes que você desista...

         O anel no dedo de Gina. A luz laranja do por do Sol. O olhar meio atônito, meio extasiado de Draco olhando direto para aqueles cabelos vermelhos. O silêncio parecia tão caótico que os dois tiveram a impressão que ele fazia mais barulho do que uma banda de rock. 

         E eles ficaram ali, só olhando um pro outro, beijando, ouvindo atentamente as suas próprias respirações. E quando a Lua já ia alta eles foram dar a notícia ao mundo. 

Ou melhor, aos Weasley...

*******

         - Deixa eu entender: vocês vão casar? Assim, como a mamãe e o papai, eu a Mione, o Gui e a Fleur? Tipo, casar, com festa e padrinhos e tudo mais? Até que a morte os separe? Minha _irmãzinha_ e o Malfoy?

         Gina massageou as têmporas com impaciência. Era, precisamente, a décima sétima vez que Ronald repetia a pergunta com aquele olhar embasbacado. E ela ia explicar tudo pela décima sétima vez, mas Hermione tomou suas dores e achou por bem levar o marido pra dar uma volta e poupar a família do escândalo que faria quando saísse do estado de choque e entendesse o que "casamento" significava.

         - Talvez um pouco de ar ajude a conectar os neurônios... – ela disse levando o ruivo pelo braço para fora da Toca.

         Na noite anterior os recentes noivos chegaram a Toca para contar as novidades, apenas Molly e Arthur estavam em casa. _Contar as novidades_ não é um termo apropriado, porque Draco não _contou nada. Ele pediu formalmente a mão de Gina para o pai dela, como um bom menino faria (sim, ele se sentiu idiota por isso). Draco o fez por dois motivos básicos: porque ele achava adequado ir levando Gina da saca de seus pais sem mais nem menos e porque temia que o homem tivesse um ataque cardíaco se não participasse da decisão também. Eles passaram cerca de uma hora conversando a portas fechadas, enquanto Gina contava para a mãe como tudo tinha acontecido._

         - Você acha que pode mesmo casar com a minha Virgínia? – Arthur perguntou cheio de preocupação.

         "Acha que pode?! Ele enlouqueceu? Eu tenho mais condições de sustentar a Gina do que ele!", ele pensou achando muito estúpida essa pergunta. Claro que na passagem do pensamento para as palavras as coisas mudaram um pouco de enfoque.

         - Tenho certeza de que posso. O Ministério liberou todos os bens da minha família, então condições financeiras não são problema.

         Ele sorriu paternalmente e colocou a mão no ombro do rapaz.

         - Não estou falando de dinheiro, menino. Isso eu sei que você tem. – um leve sarcasmo, tão leve que quase não dava pra perceber – Estou falando de amor. Casamento não é brincadeira. Não dá para casar por atração física, por aventura, para chocar as pessoas... É um compromisso para toda a vida. Você acha que pode arcar com isso?

         Opa. Isso era sério. Na verdade Draco tinha pensado vagamente a esse respeito. Dormir e acordar com Gina todos os dias... O pensamento viajou e Arthur deu alguns segundos para Draco refletir. Falar com ela todos os dias... E brigar... dormir e acordar com ela... E ter filhos... E ser parte da família dela... Era muita coisa na qual ele ainda não tinha pensado ainda...

         E agora, quanto mais ele pensava, mais perfeito parecia.

         - Eu tenho certeza que posso. – disse com um sorriso cheio de franqueza.

         E assim a primeira parte da missão tinha terminado.

         Pela manhã, Molly mandou corujas a todos os filhos, pedindo que viessem almoçar em casa no dia seguinte, para que todos pudessem fazer uma grande celebração. "Todos os Weasley...", Draco pensou no tamanho da casa, e engoliu seco.

         Não foi tão apertado quanto a mente pessimista de Draco tinha imaginado. A senhora Weasley armou uma grande mesa do lado de fora da casa (depois do jardim ser devidamente desgnomizado) e durante um animado almoço todo clã Weasley foi informado do casamento. As reações foram as mais variadas, desde Rony tendo falta de ar até a uma dança muito bizarra dos gêmeos.

         No momento seguinte ao da notícia do casamento, quando todos brindavam, uma pessoa mais atenta teria visto Penélope Clearwater, a eterna namorada de Percy, cutucá-lo por baixo da mesa e dizer baixinho:

          - Você não tem vergonha Percy?! Sua irmã caçula já está casando e nós dois aqui nesse noivado eterno? Que papelão...

         Ele engasgou com a cerveja amanteigada mas prometeu que depois de Draco e Gina seria a vez deles. Ela não deu muito crédito, mas pelo menos agora teria algo que jogar na cara dele quando ele começasse a fugir do assunto. "Você prometeu, Percy Weasley...", ela pensou bebendo alegremente a cerveja amanteigada.

         Os gêmeos, dançaram sem música, deram a volta na mesa e foram importunar o cunhado ameaçando deixa-lo ruivo novamente – Para entrar no clima familiar...- como dissera Jorge. Mas eles não cumpriram a ameaça porque Molly tinha dito que os dois ficariam verdes com bolinhas roxas se fizessem alguma gracinha no almoço.

         Naquela mesma tarde eles marcaram a data para dali um mês. Cedo? Pode ser, mas os irmãos Weasley temiam o mesmo que Gina tinha temido no dia em que Draco lhe pediu em casamento: que ele desistisse. E Draco tinha pressa de não precisar passar tanto tempo na Toca...

         Na semana seguinte Gina e sua mãe ficaram ocupadas enviando as corujas com os convites. Tudo escrito a mão como era costume dos Weasley, apesar dos protestos de Draco que queria comprar pergaminhos de prata padronizados e chiquérrimos. E a lista de convidados era bem longa... Nos dias que se seguiram Draco passava diariamente na Toca para ver como iam os preparativos e dar uma olhada nas respostas que chegavam aos convites. Ele tinha estado ocupado re-mobiliando a sua casa e não teve tempo de elaborar a lista de convidados com Gina. Pra que? Que ela chamasse quem quisesse, ele não tinha mesmo muita gente pra convidar... "Bando de parasitas inúteis!", era o que lhe vinha a mente quando pensava em seus velhos colegas da Sonserina. Mas Crabbe e Goyle, pelos anos de bons serviços prestados, os rapazes o time de quadribol e Pansy estavam na pequena relação de pessoas que Draco tinha em mente. Claro que, na hora de mandar as corujas, Gina convenientemente "esqueceu" de Pansy...

         Muitas cartas chegaram. De Lenina, Colin (que perguntava se podia tirar fotos para o álbum de casamento), de Parvati Patil e sua irmã, de Neville, etc... Inclusive do corpo docente de Hogwarts e da direção das casas Sonserina e Grifinória (como era costume quando um aluno se casava ou fazia algo digno de cumprimentos). E do Ministério da Magia (porque Arthur era um funcionário de muitos anos, e tinha o respeito e a admiração de todos). 

Mas a melhor de todas foi a última.

Gina relutou em mostrar ao noivo, tentou esconder e mudar de assunto, mas isso serviu apenas para deixá-lo mais desconfiado e curioso. Era uma tarde de quarta-feira muito abafada...

         - Porque eu não posso ver? – ele disse impaciente, enquanto Gina sorria sem graça.

         - Você pode ver... claro que pode! Mas porque você ia querer ver? É só mais uma carta... – ela disfarçava tremendamente mal.

         Ele cruzou os braços e a encarou, esperando que ela notasse que não ia convence-lo. ela não demorou a desistir e entregou-lhe o pergaminho.

_"Gina,___

_         Então você vai mesmo casar? Uau! O que eu posso dizer?_

_         Parabéns e **boa sorte**._

_         Harry Potter"_

         - Virgínia... – ele falou devagar, respirando profundamente e tentando não gritar – Eu vou fazer uma pergunta bem simples: _Porque_ você está recebendo uma carta do _Potter__?!_ – o velho jeito de cuspir o nome do rival.

         Ela sorriu docemente, pra tentar acalma-lo, mas não teve coragem de chegar muito perto.

         - Porque ele recebeu o convite do nosso casamento...

         - NÃO! – ele berrou, mas logo voltou ao tom de voz normal- Ele _não recebeu, porque _eu_ disse que não queria ele aqui. E eu me recuso a acreditar que você convidou o _Potter___, pro nosso casamento!_

         - Draco não fique tão bravo, vai... Ele é meu amigo e amigo da família. Eu tinha que convida-lo! Não seja tão dramático!

         A boa e velha briga temática. Essa foi especialmente difícil de terminar, nenhum dos dois estava disposto a dar o braço a torcer: Draco insistia para que Gina arrumasse um meio de "desconvidar" Harry e ela dizia que não o faria porque queria que ele fosse e porque sua família ficaria ofendida. Draco perdeu a briga quando Gina teve um ataque de fogo Weasley e chorou de raiva, dizendo que não podia fazer essa desfeita pra um amigo... "Tão grifinório...", ele suspirou resignado. Mas haviam tantas coisas para fazer antes do grande dia, que ele esqueceu o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu bem depressa. O casal nunca tinha imaginado que casar desse tanto trabalho!

***

E como quando estamos ocupados o tempo passa depressa, o dia do casamento chegou num piscar de olhos. Depois de muita discussão, ficou decidido que a cerimônia aconteceria na Mansão Malfoy, porque era óbvio que, por mais boa vontade que os Weasley tivessem, era impossível para a Toca comportar tanta gente. E como Gina queria de qualquer jeito um casamento ao ar livre, ele aconteceria nos enormes jardins frontais da casa. Os elfos haviam espalhados mesas brancas com delicados arranjos de rosas vermelhas por todo o espaço livre, havia um pequeno altar a moda dos bruxos, com algumas velhas inacabáveis  - Caríssimas! – Draco tinha feito questão de frisar um milhão de vezes. Pequenas estrelinhas colocadas em pontos estratégicos garantiriam a iluminação quando anoitecesse. A decoração estava bem simples, mas nem por isso tinha sido barata.

         - Draco! – Gina havia exclamado ao ver a fatura da festa – Como você conseguiu gastar tanto dinheiro nessa festa? Essas rosas são de ouro ou coisa assim?

         Ele revirou os olhos nas órbitas, deu uma olhada na quantia que estava gastando (não, ele nem tinha se preocupado com o total) e disse com cara de decorador profissional.

         - Virgínia, o mais simples é o mais caro. E o mais elegante também... E não as rosas não são de ouro, mas são importadas da Holanda. Você não esperava que eu comprasse qualquer porcaria para o nosso casamento, não é?

         Mas Gina, vestida com seu vestido branco e delicado, segurando seu buque de rosas vermelhas com força, como se ele estivesse mantendo-a de pé, não estava preocupada com gastos. Estava mais preocupada, em não tropeçar nas próprias pernas, em não sorrir demais e nem de menos, em não desarrumar o cabelo (embora Penélope tivesse garantido que Claude Popom era o melhor cabeleireiro da Inglaterra). Suas mãos suavam e ela respirava devagar, embora seu coração batesse loucamente no peito. Draco não estava muito diferente, mas mantinha a pose muito melhor. Ele sorria levemente, fingindo que seu coração não queria sair pela boca. Ele estava cinco vezes mais nervoso do que ela, embora ela nunca fosse desconfiar disso.

O que dizer? Foi um casamento, cheio de promessas de amor eterno, respeito, perpetuação da espécie, respeito às leis mágicas e alegria. Como um bom casamento deve ser... E como são as celebrações mágicas, ela foi suave e rápida (Para que ninguém dormisse. Os bruxos são sábios...), seguida de uma festa memorável. Memorável não, histórica. Além de ser um casamento totalmente inusitado, _pasmem_, Draco não arrumou um jeito de ir ofender Harry Potter, embora ele tenha ficado na festa até o final. Claro que ele nem cumprimentou esse convidado, mas isso não vem ao caso, eles não brigaram e isso é tudo de que as pessoas se lembraram. E Harry retomou o velho namoro com Parvati nessa festa...

Até mesmo Rony acabou por quebrar sua resistência e se divertir dançando e comendo... E como tinha comida! Toda a simplicidade da decoração contrastava com a opulência do jantar que Draco mandou preparar, com as opiniões de Molly, é claro (aqui cabe dizer que Mikka deu pulos de alegria quando chegaram os carregadores com sacolas e sacolas de comida). Foram servidas sopas de entrada, catorze tipos de pão, carnes de leitão e de aves exóticas... Hermione saiu lamentando que devia ter engordado uns vinte quilos (exagero dela, claro...).

Quando o relógio bateu as quatro da manhã, Draco e Gina entraram numa belíssima carruagem alugada (já que a da família Malfoy foi confiscada pelo Ministério) e foram em direção às ilhas gregas, onde passariam as próximas duas semanas em lua-de-mel.  Mesmo assim a festa prosseguiu animada até que o dia amanhecesse. A bagunça foi tanta que os elfos domésticos precisaram de três dias inteiros para limpar tudo, coisa que eles fizeram cantando e pulando, é claro.

         Muitos anos depois as pessoas ainda comentavam sobre a festa de casamento que foi chamada de "Símbolo da perpetuação da paz no mundo mágico" e "Festa do Ano", pelo Profeta Diário daquela manhã de domingo.


	11. E eles viveram felizes para sempre

11- E eles viveram felizes para sempre...

         Gina se espreguiçava na cama como uma gata e resmungava os ruídos típicos de quem acorda cheio de preguiça. Esticava as pernas, sentindo o lençol macio sob si e respirando lentamente. Tinha tido um sonho estranho e bom... Sonhara que tinha casada com Draco Malfoy. Imagine só! Casar com o Malfoy... Ah! Mas ele beijava bem... E fazia_ tudo_ muito bem... Sonho muito bom mesmo... 

Paft!

         - Ai! – alguém berrou.

Seu braço, ainda se esticando pelos ares, havia batido em algo que não devia estar naquela cama e muito menos estar gritando. Ela pulou sentada com os olhos bem abertos pelo susto.

- Draco?! – ela disse e imediatamente começou a rir. – Desculpe, machucou?

Ele a olhava assustado e tinha um enorme vergão vermelho na barriga. Estava sem camisa e o tapão de Gina o tinha atingido em cheio e desprevenido.

         - O que você acha? – ele disse meio sem ar e ainda acordando.

         Ela ainda ria, ria... Então não tinha sido sonho! Esta mesmo casada com Draco Malfoy! E tinha batido nele também... "Logo na primeira manhã de casados Gina...", ela ralhou consigo mesma.

         - Desculpa mesmo! – ela passava uma das mãos nos cabelos loiros totalmente bagunçados (afinal, ninguém acorda de arrumadinho...) e a outra ela quis por na barriga dele, mas ele se contraiu imediatamente.

         Cócegas, ele tinha um problema com cócegas. Gina ainda não sabia disso e ele não pretendia deixar que ela soubesse. 

         - Você faz isso sempre quando acorda? – ele disse já totalmente desperto e fazendo graça. – Porque, se faz, me avisa pra eu dormir com uniforme de quadribol a partir de amanhã...

         - Eu achei que tinha sonhado tudo isso... – ela disse com um sorriso tolo e ainda olhando com pena para a barriga branquela, agora avermelhada, do recém esposo.

         - É... – ele sorriu presunçoso – Eu sou mesmo um sonho!

         Gina riu e deu-lhe uma travesseirada, mas parou cautelosa quando percebeu que Draco ainda mantinha a mão sobre o lugar que ela tinha batido.

- Foi tão forte assim? – ela indicou o abdômen de Draco com os olhos.

Ele fez uma tamanha cara de manha que Gina quase de um suspiro e disse "Owwwww... Que fofo!", mas se conteve bem a tempo de ouvir a resposta dele:

- Ainda está doendo!

Ela fez um movimento rápido e logo estava sentada por cima dele, sorrindo insinuante.

         - Deixa eu dar um beijinho que sara... – antes que o louro pudesse protestar ela já estava com os lábios colados na sua barriga, dando beijos estalados.

         Ele não pôde evitar e começou a rir. A gargalhar descontroladamente. Gina  olhou- o absolutamente incrédula.

         - Draco Malfoy, eu não acredito que você tem _cócegas_!

Draco e Gina estavam casados. E esse era só o primeiro dia...

***

         Os dias (e as noites) na Grécia passaram depressa e foram muito bem aproveitados pelos recém casados. Nunca o ditado "tudo que é bom dura pouco" teve um exemplo tão verdadeiro: Antes que pudessem perceber já estavam de volta às suas vidas na Inglaterra. Mas a vida não era nem de longe parecida com a que eles tinham deixado para trás. Eles eram o Sr. e a Sra. Malfoy e não era tão fácil assim se acostumar com esse papel, por mais apaixonados que eles fossem. 

         A casa estava limpa como um convento quando eles chegaram e os elfos estavam enlouquecidos querendo ser úteis o tempo todo. Gina teve um pouco de dificuldade para se adaptar a posição de "dona de elfos domésticos". Era criaturinhas tão fofas! E ela sempre tinha simpatizado com o FALE... Mas Draco nem queria ouvir falar de libertar os servos (e os elfos também não gostavam dessa idéia), então ela não tinha escolha senão se adaptar. Não foi tão difícil...

         - Mikka, traga um copo de leite, por favor? – ela _nunca_ abandonou o "por favor" e o "muito obrigado" no trato com os elfos. Draco achava isso uma tolice de mulher, mas respeitava.

         Outro ponto que precisou de um certo esforço até que todos se adaptassem foram às visitas da família Weasley à mansão. Molly sempre queria ajudar a limpar a cozinha e, devido a isso, aconteciam escândalos fenomenais entre os elfos. Ela achava ruim ter que ficar "inútil" na casa da própria filha mas Draco a tratava com tanto cuidado e atenção quando ela e Arthur os visitavam que ela demorou, mas se acostumou. Fred e Jorge desenvolveram uma preferencia especial por testar seus novos inventos na sala de estar dos Malfoy e, por isso, Draco relutava em recebê-los.

         Eles já tinham quase dois anos de casados, quando Hermione e Rony fizeram uma visita inesperada. As visitas desse casal Weasley ("Tem TANTOS!", Draco costumava dizer) eram sempre estranhas. Mione e Gina ficavam conversando animadamente, enquanto Draco e Rony davam risadas amarelas e bebiam qualquer coisa pra não ter que ficar conversando. Quando, em dias de rara boa vontade dupla, eles conversavam, o assunto era sempre uma das notícias do Profeta Diário ou o andamento do campeonato de Quadribol.

         Mas dessa vez era diferente. Hermione estava mais alegre do que Gina jamais tinha visto e o sorriso de Rony ia de uma orelha a outra e ele parecia feliz até mesmo ao ver Draco. O casal Malfoy não demorou muito para descobrir a razão da visita e de toda aquela felicidade.

         - Grávida?! – Gina disse e logo em seguida abraçou Hermione efusivamente. – Mas isso é maravilhoso!

         Draco olhou sem graça para o cunhado enquanto as mulheres se cumprimentavam. A idéia de um bebê de Weasley e Granger lhe dava milhões de idéias para dizer, mas nenhuma delas era apropriada para o momento. A maioria absoluta consistia em ofensas e brincadeiras de mal gosto, que ele preferiu deixar pra lá. "Há!", não pode deixar de rir-se por dentro, "Um ruivinho de cabelo ruim! CO-MI-CO demais pra ser verdade...". 

Ronald quebrou o silêncio.

         - Como se sente sendo um futuro titio, Malfoy?

         - OQUE?!

         Rony sorriu maldosamente e Hermione aproximou-se do marido, dizendo:

         - Claro! Aposto que você vai ser o titio preferido do neném, já que você nos deu de presente a cama onde ele foi feito... – ela disse sorrindo ironicamente.

         "Oh...", seu estômago reagiu mal a essa idéia. Ele não tinha pensando nisso. Era meio repulsivo. Mas saber que não havia ligação de sangue entre eles era reconfortante. Ele tentou lembrar-se disso todas vezes que Hermione vinha visita-los, com aquela barriga cada vez maior...  Quando Richard Weasley nasceu (Não ruivo de cabelos crespos, mas castanho de cabelos lisos. Para a total decepção do "titio"...), em uma tarde quente de agosto, Draco acabara de concluir seus estudos na universidade.   Suas notas, sempre altas, fizeram com que ele recebesse um convite da Universidade para lecionar em um dos cursos para iniciantes. Ele se recusou veementemente. O máximo que ele aceitou foi participar de pesquisas especiais e muito esporádicas para o Instituto de pesquisa da Universidade, ainda sim, ele só o aceitou, porque isso permitia que ele se mantivesse informado sobre as novas descobertas no campo das Artes das Trevas.

- Eu disse pra Gina que ela tinha casado com um vagabundo... – provocou Rony quando ficou sabendo que Draco não tinha aceitado o cargo de professor.

- Eu não preciso de um emprego, Weasley, eu tenho dinheiro de sobra pra ser um vagabundo por mais 600 anos. – ele disse maldosamente – Estou fazendo um _favor_ a aquela Universidade de lhes dizer tudo que eu sei sobre Magia Negra.

- Você fala como se soubesse grandes coisas sobre o assunto... – Rony alfinetou. Ele sempre tinham esse tipo de conversa "amigável" quando as suas esposas não estavam presentes e, nesse dia, elas tinham saído com Molly.

Draco pensou antes de responder.

- Eu não sei muita coisa, há pessoas que sabem muito mais do que eu. Mas a maioria delas esta morta, então eu _ainda estou prestando um favor para o mundo bruxo dizendo o que eu sei a respeito._

Rony resmungou alguma coisa e depressa o assunto tinha mudado para o campeonato de Quadribol.

***

         Pouco mais de um ano de passou...

         O acontecimento mais celebrado do mundo mágico aconteceu: _"O nosso querido Menino-Que-Sobreviveu casa-se no próximo mês com Parvati Patil, a bela astróloga de cabelos negros"_ - dizia a manchete da revista O Semanário Mágico. Draco ficou com um inevitável ciúmes, porque o casamento de Potter teve mais repercussão que o seu...

         - "Bela astróloga de cabelos escuros"?! – Draco disse erguendo os olhos displicentemente da revista – Não seria melhor "Vidente charlatã, bunduda e com cara de indiana"?

         - Que maldade! – ela disse com cara de quem concordava com a "maldade" – Controle sua língua no casamento, Draco! Eu não quero vexame...

         Voltando seus olhos para "O Semanário Bruxo" novamente, o louro disse distraidamente.

         - Não vai ter nenhum vexame da minha parte, com certeza....

         Gina desconfiou do ar de sinceridade com que Draco falou, era _tão _sincero que parecia suspeito. Ele estava disposto a não fazer nada de ruim no casamento de Harry? Isso estava além da compreensão de Gina. Ela ainda esperou que ele dissesse alguma coisa para explicar mas, nos minutos que se seguiram ele se manteve calado, lendo a revista de fofocas.

         - Pelo amor de Merlin, Draco! – ela disse quando não conseguiu mais se agüentar – O que você quer dizer?

         Ele fitou-a com curiosidade, sorriu e disse calmamente:

         - Eu não posso arrumar confusão no casamento do Potter simplesmente porque eu não vou estar lá.

         E ele não foi mesmo. Não tiveram argumentos, brigas, ameaças ou choros que fizessem Draco mudar de idéia. Mas ele não proibiu que a esposa fosse e, para ela, isso já foi suficiente.

***

         No final daquele ano Gina terminou seus estudos de Medi-Bruxaria, e formou-se enfermeira. Sua intenção era trabalhar no St. Mungus e Draco não gostou nada dessa historia. Gina não podia dizer que estava surpresa...

         - Draco, eu me formei pra ter um emprego, e não pra colocar um diploma na parede!

         - Qual o problema de diplomas na parede? – Draco disse apontando o seu, que estava pendurado em uma moldura elegante na parede da biblioteca – Você não vai aceitar esse emprego ridículo de enfermeira e está acabado!

         - Você não manda em mim! – ela deu um sorriso vitorioso - Eu _vou_ trabalhar, já aceitei o emprego e, pra sua informação, começo na semana que vem!

         - Você NÃO VAI! – ele começara a abandonar sua postura contida e Gina sabia que o próximo passo era o histerismo completo.

         Ela deu de ombros e, antes de sair pisando duro pelo corredor, provocou:

         - Me amarre no pé da mesa então, Sr. Malfoy!

         Vontade a ele de fazer isso não faltou, mas ele não teve coragem. "E de qualquer forma ela desaparataria...", ele pensou antes de desconsiderar totalmente a hipótese. E Gina acabou indo trabalhar sob a reprovação e o olhar duro do marido...

         Ela trabalha todas as manhãs, desde as 7 até o meio dia, com os injuriados que não tinham mais cura (esses casos sempre a tinham impressionado muito). E, quando voltava, tinha que ouvir Draco reclamar que era ridículo que ela trabalhasse e ele ficasse em casa, que estava pegando mal (ele dizia isso porque Rony e os gêmeos não cansavam de fazer piadinhas sobre o Draco ser a "dona-de-casa").

         - Arrume um emprego! – ela estava irredutível. Passara a infância inteira prometendo a si mesma que não seria uma mulher do lar como sua mãe, que formaria uma família mas nunca abdicaria de trabalhar. E nem mesmo seu marido conseguiria faze-la desistir disso.

         Dada a teimosia da ruiva, Draco não teve outra opção: ou aceitava o emprego na Universidade e recuperava seu orgulho masculino, ou era motivo de chacota na família Weasley por todo o sempre. Um mês depois de Gina começar a trabalhar no St Mungus Draco assumiu o cargo de professor de Estudo das Maldições Imperdoáveis. E, afinal, ele acabou gostando de ensinar detalhadamente à "aqueles futuros aurores medrosos", como funcionavam as maldições que tornaram sua família tão famosa.

***

         O filho de Hermione e Rony tinha acabado de fazer 2 anos quando Harry anunciou que ia ser papai. Ele deu a notícia pessoalmente a todos, em um almoço de família para, justamente, comemorar o aniversário de Richard. Draco quase vomitou (e fez questão de deixar todos perceberem seu asco diante da noticia).

         - Eles deixam esse tipo de gente procriar?! – ele cochichou com Gina enquanto Harry recebia os cumprimentos. – Eu espero não precisar que ter contato com as criancinhas chatas que o Potter e a vidente vão por no mundo.

         - O que você tem contra crianças? – ela disse com o olhar úmido e ofendido

         - Nada ora... Só que elas podem ser bem chatinhas, e se tratando de um filho do Potter a coisinha vai ser insuportável.

         Gina pareceu mais ofendida e Draco não estava entendendo nada, ela ia falar mais alguma coisa, quando eles foram interrompidos pela voz forçosamente suave de Hermione.

         - Diga obrigado para o titio Draco pelo presente que ele trouxe pra você Richard... – ela segurava o menino, que segurava uma espécie de prisma, que tocava uma música suave e, quando movido, emitia uma luz colorida. A criança parecia fascinada com o objeto.

         Gina sorriu imediatamente ao ver o sobrinho e nem notou que Draco ergueu a sobrancelha ao ouvir "titio Draco". Hermione repetiu mais uma vez a frase para o filho e este tirou a atenção do brinquedo e balbuciou alguma coisa como "digadu tio daco" e as duas mulheres quase se derreteram e Draco ergueu ainda mais sua sobrancelha.

         - Mione, venha aqui pra gente brindar o herdeiro do Harry! – berrou Rony do outro lado da sala.

         - Segura o bebê pra mim um minutinho... – ela disse colocando rapidamente a criança no colo da pessoa mais próxima e virando-se para ir ao encontro de Rony e Harry do outro lado da sala.

         "Porque eu?!", pensou o louro com o sobrinho nos braços, "Eu mato essa sangue ruim por essa gracinha!".

         Draco se sentia totalmente desconfortável, nunca tinha segurado um bebê antes (e esse, que já não era tão "bebê" assim, estava bem pesado). Richard não estranhou o colo novo, estava muito entretido desarrumando o cabelo do titio pra reclamar.

         - Olha querido ele gostou de você! – Gina exclamou querendo conter o riso.

         - Dá pra você pegar essa criança, Virgínia?! – ele pediu quase desesperado.

         Gina olhou-o docemente enquanto Richard mexia na gola da camisa de Draco. Ele pediu mais uma vez e ela estendeu os braços para pegar o sobrinho, mas a resposta da criança foi segurar no pescoço de Draco com força e resmungar em desagrado.

         - Owwww! – ela ronronou – Quer ficar com o tio Draco, Rick? – ela dirigiu-se ao marido – Viu Draco, ele quer ficar no _seu colo!_

         - Ah, mas que OTIMO! Se ele cair no chão a culpa não é minha... – ele concluiu em tom de ameaça.

         Mas Hermione voltou depressa demais para que a criança "caísse".

***

         Naquela noite, de volta a mansão Malfoy...

         - Assuma que você gosta do Richard! – Gina ainda ria pela cara de Draco quando o sobrinho grudou em seu pescoço. – Não é tão difícil assim, assuma!

         - Ah, eu ADORO o filho da sangue ruim! – ele disse totalmente irônico. – Eu sou mesmo um cara que tem tudo a ver com crianças, por isso elas me amam!

         - Sabe Draco, - ela disse tirando os sapatos e sentando na cama - , um dia você vai dar um bom pai...

         Draco riu enquanto tirava camisa, cuja gola fora devidamente amarrotada pelo bebê. Ele olhou significativamente para o estrago feito pelo sobrinho antes de jogar a camisa em um canto.

         - Eu ia precisar me acostumar em ter minhas roupas destruídas e meu cabelo desarrumado. – ele disse mantendo o sorriso divertido.

         Gina sorriu timidamente e disse um pouco mais baixo que o normal.

         - Nove meses são suficientes pra você se acostumar?

         Ela nunca viu os olhos de Draco ficarem tão arregalados e azuis quanto ficaram naquela noite.

***

         Gina só cedeu aos apelos de Draco para que ela parasse de trabalhar quando estava com quase nove meses completos. A desculpa dela era de que, quando o bebê nascesse, ela teria que parar de trabalhar por um bom tempo. O enxoval foi todo providenciado por Gina e Molly, que cuidaram de todos os detalhes, até da decoração do quarto (que seria o antigo quarto de Draco).

         - Compramos tudo branco. Se for menino, transfiguramos para azul e se for menina para cor-de-rosa. – Molly explicou gentilmente ao ver a cara de desagrado de Draco pelas roupinhas, lençóis e até cortinas brancas.

         - Azul e rosa?! – ele reclamou – Podíamos tentar algo mais... _verde__._

         - Verde?! – Gina berrou indignada e tirou a cabeça do guarda-roupas onde organizava os sapatinhos de lã  - Nosso bebê nem nasceu e você já esta querendo coloca-lo na Sonserina, Draco? – ela reclamou.

         - É de família, Gina, você vai ver... – era quase uma ameaça.

         Ela, que já tinha abandonado o armário, voltou-se revoltada para a mãe.

         - A senhora esta ouvindo isso, mãe? – ela levou as mãos as ancas, agora bem arredondadas pela gravidez em estágio avançado.

         Molly riu e desvencilhou-se, indo em direção a saída do quarto.

         - Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso, vocês quiseram casar, agora se entendam... – ela disse dando uma risada muito parecida com a de Rony.

         Quando ela saiu Draco sorriu amigavelmente, desfazendo a cara amarrada da esposa. Não estava com vontade de brigar, ainda mais por um motivo tão bobo. "Todos os Malfoys foram pra Sonserina, porque ela acha que meu filho vai ser diferente?!". Ele fez um sinal pra que ela parasse o que estava fazendo para sentar-se em seu colo, a única poltrona do quarto.

         - Você vai agüentar a nos dois? – ela brincou passando os braços em volta do pescoço de Draco.

         - Acho que posso tentar... – um beijo depois ele voltou a falar – Tem uma coisa sobre a qual nos ainda não falamos.

         - O que? – ela passava a mão delicadamente pelo cabelo de Draco.

         - Como vamos chamar o bebê!

         Ela fez uma expressão totalmente surpresa e riu em seguida.

         - Nosso filho tem quarto, tem roupas e nem tem nome!

         - "Nosso filho"? Você acha mesmo que vai ser um menino, não é?

         Gina ficou séria e balançou a cabeça.

         - Vai sim! Eu sinto que vai, as mães sempre sabem! E a Parvati disse...

         - A vidente do Potter?! – ele interrompeu – Eu prefiro confiar em você, Gina.

         - Bem, - ela disse em tom de mudança de assunto - se você tocou nesse assunto de nomes é porque pensou em algum.

         - É... – Draco confirmou balançando a cabeça vagarosamente.

         - E então? – ela incentivou com a curiosidade estampada no olhar – Em que nome você pensou?

         O sorriso de Gina morreu quando ela ouviu a resposta. Ele não estava falando serio, ia rir e dizer "calma, Virgínia" a qualquer momento. Ele estava demorando demais pra rir, na opinião de Gina, não se fazia uma brincadeira dessas com uma grávida.

         - Eu não estou brincando. – ele disse acabando com as esperanças de Gina.

         - Tem que estar! – ela se pôs de pé – Como é que você quer que meu filho se chame _Lúcio_?!

- É o nome do meu pai, Virgínia. – ele disse, ainda sentado, com uma calma que contrastava com a histeria de Gina.

- Eu SEI que é o nome do seu pai! Draco! Se nós vamos por o nome do pai de alguém vai ser o do MEU pai que é um homem de bem.

Draco fechou a cara, bufou quase imperceptivelmente, e cruzou os braços.

- Se o bebê não vai ter o nome do meu pai não vai o nome do seu... – "Era o que faltava eu ter um Arthurzinho andando pela casa!". Ele se arrependia de ter começado aquele assunto.

         Gina abriu a boca, mas não disse nada. Draco aproveitou para voltar a falar.

         - Eu não quero brigar com você. Fazemos assim, eu escolho o primeiro nome e você escolhe o segundo. Desde que os nomes dos nosso pais fiquem de fora...

         - Oh... – ela sorriu e voltou a sentar no colo do marido, dando-lhe um beijo carinhoso – É uma idéia perfeita!

***    

_César, da parte de Draco. __Augusto, da parte de Gina. _

César, "porque é um nome de imperador, é respeitável e forte".

Augusto, "porque que é delicado e soa bem quando se fala".

Tanto Draco quanto Gina ficaram muito satisfeitos com a escolha desse nome. os dois se achavam muito espertos e demoraram para descobrir o quão enganados estavam. Quando tinha quase 9 anos, o menino cismou de mexer nos álbuns de fotos antigos das duas famílias e acabou por descobrir que tinha uma história interessante por trás da escolha de seu nome. 

Ao ver as fotos antigas, ele foi apresentado ao "vovô Lúcio", que não sorria, apenas piscava e observava com um olhar esperto. Gina sempre achou que seu primeiro filho tinha um olhar muito parecido com aquele, ela não sabia se tinha mesmo ou se era uma impressão causada pelos olhos cinzentos do garoto (De qualquer modo o Chapéu Seletor deveria ter a mesma opinião, porque gritou "Sonserina!" na seleção de César). Ele leu alegremente o que estava escrito logo abaixo do rosto do pai de Draco: _Lúcio César Malfoy aos 18 anos_. Gina olhou para Draco surpresa e teria brigado com ele se, logo após, o menino não tivesse encontrado uma foto de seu querido "vô Arthur" com a mesma idade. _Arthur Augusto Weasley_. 

César nunca entendeu porque seus pais riram tanto naquele dia.

***

         César A. Malfoy nasceu na madrugada de um dia 10 de abril. Fazendo de Gina uma mãe muito feliz e de Draco um pai muito assustado, chocado e feliz. O menino nasceu grande, rosado e saudável. 

– Um verdadeiro Malfoy – gabou-se Draco. 

"Um verdadeiro Malfoy" que definitivamente parecia ter o bom humor dos Weasley, já que vivia rindo para todos. Era verdadeiramente uma criança adorável e curiosa (as prateleiras e gavetas da mansão Malfoy que o digam).

- Você pagou bem a sua língua venenosa, hein Malfoy! – disse-lhe animadamente Rony, quando foi conhecer o novo sobrinho.

E Draco, pela primeira vez não tinha uma boa resposta. E de que importava? O louro estava ocupado demais babando no seu filho ruivinho e rechonchudo para se preocupar com as provocações do outro ruivo.

***

Gina ainda tentou voltar ao trabalho em St Mungus, mas na semana em que ia retornar descobriu-se grávida novamente, César contava então com dois anos. Draco acabou por convencê-la definitivamente que duas crianças pequenas precisavam de uma mãe em casa em tempo integral.

Quando a barriga de Gina começou a ficar muito maior do que a de Hermione (que esperava seu segundo filho na mesma época), a possibilidade de ser mais de um bebê começou a se tornar uma certeza. Draco ficou apavorado. Gêmeos? Gêmeos como Fred e Jorge? Isso lhe parecia tão medonho que ele preferiu acreditar que era um bebê bem grande. Mesmo que para isso, tivesse que acreditar que o bebê seria grande como o Hagrid.

O dia de descobrir se era um pequeno Hagrid ou novas versões de Fred e Jorge chegou de forma ruim. Gina passava muito mal, as dores eram muito piores do que na primeira vez e os medi-bruxos estavam preocupados. Era uma manhã chuvosa de novembro quando Gina, desesperada prometeu, em nome de Merlin, que se ela e o(s) bebê(s) sobrevivessem a isso ela colocaria o nome da criança de Tom, caso fosse menino. Não era uma promessa que fizesse muito sentido, mas as coisas não fazem sentido algum quando nós achamos que vamos morrer. 

E ela estava com muito medo. 

Draco ficou segurando a mão dela o tempo todo, mas estava mais assustado que Gina, apenas não demonstrava.

Afinal, tudo correu bem, apesar do trabalho de parto de quase 12 horas. E não era um bebê gigante, as previsões de Molly (experiente nesse negócio de gêmeos) se confirmaram com mais força do que qualquer um podia prever. Não eram apenas gêmeos, eram _trigêmeos. Draco precisou de atendimento médico pra se recuperar do choque._

_Amanda, nasceu primeiro. Tinha olhos castanhos e simpáticos, e fartos cabelos vermelhos cacheados. Sempre foi muito divertida e ativa. Tão ativa que pediu um vassoura de presente em seu aniversário de 8 anos (claro que o papai comprou a mais cara). Com 13 anos ela entrou no time da Grifinória, como batedora, e foi a melhor batedora desde Fred e Jorge. Alia, ela se tornou (ao lado de Richard Weasley) a maior fã das Gemialidades Weasley._

         _Elisabeth_ foi a segunda a nascer, e ninguém nunca realmente a chamou de "Elisabeth". Era apenas Elis para os pais, os irmãos e os amigos, ela gostava de deixar as pessoas pensarem que esse era seu nome verdadeiro. Ela herdou os olhos azuis da avó paterna e os cabelos platinado do pai. As vezes com ciúmes, os irmãos a acusavam de ser a queridinha do papai. Não que fosse verdade, mas ela representou muito bem o clã Malfoy na Sonserina (os únicos Grifinórios com que ela falava eram seus irmãos, e ainda sim não o fazia com freqüência em tempos de aula).

         E o terceiro foi um menino difícil de nascer, e que fez Gina pagar a promessa que fizera. Um menino loiro que tinha profundos olhos castanhos. Ele se parecia um pouco com Rony, porque era desajeitado e divertido. Mas era um mais tímido do que todos os tios, nisso lembrava muito a mãe. E da mãe herdou também a vocação para a Grifinória. Era perceptível que Gina tinha muito mais cuidado na educação moral desse filho. Sim, ela sabia que era só um nome, mas de qualquer forma era bom ficar vigilante quando de tratava de um_ Tom_...

***

         As crianças Malfoy nunca deram aos seus pais muitos problemas, só aquela fase de pequenas birras e brigas que as crianças normais sempre enfrentam. Além, é claro, as discussões entre irmãos que se intensificaram muito depois que todos entraram em Hogwarts. A disputa Grifinória X Sonserina era o carma da família sem sombra de dúvidas e, por mais que quisessem, os pais não ficavam imparciais por muito tempo. Nada que fosse um grande problema...

         A única coisa de fora do normal que aconteceu foi o pequeno ataque de nervos que Draco teve quando César voltou de Hogwarts, em seu segundo ano, trazendo um amiguinho para passar o Natal. Gina já sabia que ele o faria, mas sempre se dirigia ao garoto como "um coleguinha do nosso filho". Um "coleguinha" de cabelos espetados e negros, olhos muito verdes e pele ligeiramente bronzeada. 

         - Pai, esse é o James, meu amigo da escola.

         - Bom dia Sr. Malfoy. – o menino estendeu a mão ostentando um simpático sorriso – É um prazer conhece-lo, meu pai já me falou muito do senhor. 

         - Aposto que falou...

         Draco quase surtou, mas acabou por se acostumar com a amizade de seu filho com James Potter, o filho do seu eterno inimigo. "Pelo menos ele está na Sonserina...", Draco ponderou com uma pitada de maldade ao pensar na decepção de Harry em ter um filho na casa que ele tanto detestava. Quando teve esse pensamento, nem pensou que ele devia pensar o mesmo sobre Tom e Amanda, seus dois filhos grifinórios.  

***

         Depois do nascimento dos trigêmeos, a piada entre os irmãos Weasley era um bolão de apostas onde a pergunta era: Gina e Malfoy vão superar Molly e Arthur em números de filhos?

         - É impressionante como vocês são engraçadinhos... – dizia Gina, que perdia a paciência antes de Draco com esse assunto – Eu não vou superar a mamãe.

         - Se você tem tanta certeza porque não aposta? – disse Fred com o tom de voz que usava para convencer os clientes mais resistentes.

         - Valor mínimo: 1 galeão. – riu-se Carlinhos, que já tinha apostado que Gina ia superar a mãe.

         Ela apostou; sete galeões. E Draco apostou mais sete. E os irmãos Weasley consideraram aquela uma posta ganha. Cometeram um erro, porque Gina recusou-se terminantemente a ter mais filhos, embora Draco não achasse a idéia tão ruim assim... 

Anos depois, quando o casal Malfoy lhes lembrou da aposta, eles tiveram que pagar galeão por galeão...

***

         - Draco...?

         - Hummm....?

         - Está acordado?

         - Hummm... Agora que você me acordou, sim. O que é?

         - Ah... nada, esquece.

         - Você me acordou a toa, Virgínia?!

         - Não, eu achei que você estava acordado... Desculpe vai! Não precisa ficar de mau humor!

         - Não estou de mau humor, só fui acordado no meio da madrugada e queria saber o motivo! Ora essa...

         - Humf...

         - Você não vai dizer o que é?

         - Não tem mais clima, Draco!

         - Clima?!

         - É seu grosso, eu ia dizer que te amo! Humf!

         - Não dava pra esperar até amanhã de manhã?

         - Ora! Então até amanhã Malfoy!

         - ... Weasley?

         - O que é?

         - Eu amo você também.

         - É, eu sei. O que seria de você sem alguém pra te acordar de madrugada?

         - Engraçadinha...

         - Boa noite, Draco.

         - Boa noite, Virgínia.

         E eles viveram felizes para sempre...

***

**Nota da Autora: Esse capítulo é em homenagem a algumas pessoas que foram muito especiais para que eu escrevesse essas fics:**

Amanda, minha beta 24 horas por dia, sete dias por semana. Obrigada pelas listas de supermercado! Que a força esteja com você!

Elis, uma das minhas primeiras leitoras e minha crítica mais feroz. *risos* 

Os Ricardos, que não precisaram ler as fics, porque tiveram que_ ouvir_ tudo com detalhes e agüentar minhas crises de falta de confiança. Vocês são muito metal! *risos*

**OBRIGADA para todos que me escreveram, falaram comigo no msn ou que simplesmente leram. Eu gostaria de escrever todos os nomes de vocês aqui, mas esqueceria de um monte de gente, então, se você está lendo isso esse recado é pra você também. **


End file.
